


My Friend Warner

by Wakkosmallet93



Series: Starlet Sib [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakkosmallet93/pseuds/Wakkosmallet93
Summary: When the Warners are magically summoned to the foster home of a girl named Jessica, they discover she is the great granddaughter of one of their creators. When Yakko finds the will has Jessica listed a having inherited their intellectual property, he sets things into motion that will change all of their lives foreverDisclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs or it's characters. THey are used for entertainment purposes only and I am making no money off of them. Thank you! All credit goes to Tom Ruegger and Warner Brothers Animation.
Series: Starlet Sib [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna take liberties. But this is an Animaniacs fanfic, so I feel like they would appreciate creative liberties. LOL.

Wakko was feeling especially bored the day it happened. He and his siblings had already run amok on the lot, gotten caught, locked up, and broken out twice that day. Now it was just boring. They even had had a leap frog session with Michigan J. Frog. He’d disappeared after the first two rounds, declaring the Warners the winners. 

So he was a little shocked to find himself in a child’s nursery bedroom when he woke from a nap. “What the…?” He looked around. “Hello? Is anyone here? Yakko? Dot?” 

“Wakko Warner?” A girl’s voice said. “What are you…? How did you?” Then she came into view. Wakko guessed she was probably nine or ten. “Where are Yakko and Dot?” She asked. 

“How should I know? I woke up here.” Wakko said. “Who are you? And how d’you know I am?” 

“I’m Jessica.” The girl sat on the edge of her bed. “This is weird…” 

“You’re tellin’ me.” Wakko said. “Um. Can ya send me home now? 

“I…” Jessica paused, and glanced towards her door. “Better hide. That’s Ms. Meeks. She’s not nice.” 

“Oh?” Wakko glanced towards the door, and then yelped as he heard someone’s footsteps stamping up the stairs. He climbed up on the bed next to Jessica. “She sounds like something me and Yakko could have fun with.” He said with a smirk. He produced his gag bag. 

“Fun, you say? Where’s the fun?” Yakko asked. His brother and sister appeared a second later. “What in the name of craziness is this?” 

“Not sure. I woke up here just a bit ago. This is Jessica.” He paused as the girl’s bedroom door flung open and an angry looking woman walked in. He moved closer to Yakko. “Uh. Looks like your type of lady, Yakko.” 

“Jess. Did I hear you talking to yourself again?” The woman demanded. “I told you, I won’t tolerate it!” 

“No, Ma’m. I was talking to Wakko Warner!” Jessica pointed to the three Warners who were scrutinizing the lady. 

“Who? There is no one there! Are you telling lies again? Go stand in the corner until I say you can get out.” She pulled Jessica to her feet, and started to walk over to a corner with her. 

Dot subtly stuck out a leg to push a chair into her path. The lady tripped. “Oopsies. My bad.” Then she giggled. “She’s silly.” 

“What kind of farce is this? It’s no fun if the person we want to play with can’t see us!” Yakko said. “But she can, you said?” He turned back to Wakko.  
“Yeah.” Wakko said smiling. He frowned. “Hey, maybe we’re like ghosts to everyone else.” 

“That could be fun.” Yakko said. He wandered over to where the lady was standing over Jessica. He pulled out a stool and climbed up to the top. Then he pulled out an anvil. He let it drop on the woman’s head. The woman fell, and groaned. 

“What is going on with me?” She muttered, getting up. “I’ve got a headache…”

“I bet you do.” Yakko said blandly. “What’’s the deal with this lady, anyway?” Yakko asked Jessica.  
Jessica stayed silent. 

“Uh…?” Yakko blinked. “Can she see me?” 

“I think she’s waitin’ for that lady to leave.” Wakko said. Wakko looked at the girl. She was frozen, shivering. “Yep, that’s what she’s waitin’ on.” He went up to the lady, and then pulled out a box with a crank on the side. “I’ll handle this.” He said. He wound the crank until it was tight. “Here we go…” He released it, and the crank unwound fast, until a large gloved hand on a spring popped out, and sent the lady flying out the door. Dot kicked it shut behind her. 

Yakko boarded it up with nails and 2 x 4s he pulled from his hammer space. “That should take care of ‘er for now.” Wakko walked over to Jessica. “So who is that lady?” 

“My foster mother.” Jessica said. Then she did something Wakko was not expecting. She picked him up and hugged him tightly. “I can’t believe you’re here. I’ve been wanting meet you for a long time! But you were just cartoons.” 

“Uh. Can you put m’down?” Wakko asked gently. “I don’t mind the hugs, but…” 

“Oh. Sorry.” She put him down, and Wakko brushed himself off. He glanced at his siblings. They shrugged. “If we’re just cartoons, how were you able to just do that?” 

“I don’t know…” Jessica shrugged. “Let’s go do something fun.” She added. 

“Hold on!” Yakko came over then. “Why can’t that lady see us?” 

“I don’t know…” Jessica said. Then she blinked. “Wait. Maybe I do.” She dug through a trunk at the foot of her bed. “Look at this.” She said as she pulled out an old book. She climbed back on the bed. The Warners joined her. “This was my great grandfather’s.” She told them as she began paging through it.

“Hey is that us?” Dot asked suddenly. “Yakko, Wakko, look!” Dot pointed to a man at a drawing board who was drawing what looked like a draft of Yakko’s design. 

“It is!” Yakko said. “Man I haven’t aged a day.” He said smiling. “What does this mean?” 

“That man is my great grandfather. He was one of your creators.” 

“Whoa…” Wakko looked at his siblings. “Then that’s why you were able to bring us here by sheer imagination. A part of us lives in you.” He told Jessica. “So why don’t you have a home?” 

“Wakko, you can’t just ask people that…” Yakko scolded. Then he turned to Jessica. “We have ideas about why that would be. You don’t have to tell us.” He patted her shoulder. “Let’s go do something fun. You look like you could use a get away.” He reached into hammer space, and pulled to the right. They were outside the house and back on lot. “Better?” He asked Jessica. 

Jessica blinked. “Cool!” She grinned. “Now what?” 

“Now we do whatever we want.” Yakko said.

“Ooh, can we build some rides?” Wakko asked. “I wanna go to a park.” 

“I think we can manage that.” Yakko said. “Wakko. Gag bag!” 

Wakko nodded, and pulled out his bag. Before he even had it set down, it had expanded to it’s full size. “Got it!” He pulled out a roller coaster set. It was the size of a train set. “Nope. That’s not gonna work.” 

“You need a taffy pull.” Jessica suggested. 

“I like this kid.” Dot said. “That’s a great idea.” 

“Lemme see…” Wakko dived back into his bag and after a long few minutes of rummaging, pulled out a humongous taffy pull. “Is this what y’had in mind?”

“It’s perfect.” Jessica said excitedly. 

“Alright.” Wakko picked up his track and inserted into the machine and pulled on it until enlarged. “Whoa. That worked like a charm!” He reset the track and it finished expanding automatically. “You are brilliant.” He told Jessica. 

Jessica merely shrugged. “Can I have the back? It always liked going down the hill in the back of the car!” 

“Y’can have whatever seat y’want.” He glanced at his siblings. Yakko and Dot were donning engineering outfits. 

“All aboard!” Yakko called. Then he climbed into operators booth. “Last call!” 

Wakko scrambled to get into a car, and let Dot sit with him. He put an arm around her. “I didn’t build this one too scary, but just in case.” He said to no one in particular. Then the car was flying around the track. As they inched up the first hill, Wakko heard Jessica squealing in delight. As the coaster sped down they all cried out in joy. 

When the coaster came to a stop, they were all laughing in delight. Then Jessica groaned. “Guys, look.” The CEO of Warner Brothers was at the base of the Warner Tower, glaring at the four of them. 

“Let us handle it.” Yakko said. He wandered over to the CEO. “Hey, boss lady. What’s up?” 

“Why is this child here by herself?” The CEO pointed at Jessica. 

“She’s not by herself.” Yakko said. “We’re with her.” 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t find that comforting.” The CEO said, crossing her arms. 

“How ‘bout this?” Wakko asked, shoving a massage chair under her and turning it on. 

Jessica giggled. “Don’t forget the hot rocks.” She called. 

“Oh right…” Wakko made a mental note to make Jessica an honorary Warner as soon as he could.

“Hot..? No!” The CEO jumped up, yelping. “What is wrong with you, child?! Don’t you know that what they do is wrong?” 

“They were just trying to comfort you.” Jessica said without missing a beat. She gave a shrug as Wakko and Yakko came to join her. 

“What’s your phone number? I’m going to call your parents to come and get you.” 

“Don’t bother.” Yakko said. He reached up and pulled the scene again and they were back in Jessica’s room. “Sorry about her. Hey, that was some pretty fast thinking on your part!” 

“I like improv.” Jessica shrugged. “I don’t get to play it as often anymore though. Since I got sent here.” 

“Not good.” Yakko said. “Hey, how would you like to come back to the tower with us?” 

“I don’t think I better right now…” Jessica said. “I have an adoption interview tomorrow.” 

Wakko nodded. “Y’want me to stay put in case that lady comes back?” 

“Sure.” Jessica looked at Dot and Yakko. “Maybe I can come visit you on the lot sometime?” 

“You should! We’ll save a place for you at the table.” Dot told her. “Yakko, can’t she just come back with us? Please? Pretty please with sugar?” 

“Of course she can’t. That wouldn’t be a good idea.” Yakko said. “A playdate is one thing. Living with us is a felony.” He pulled down another set, and he and Dot disappeared.  
  
#

Wakko sat up hearing moaning. He turned towards the bed where his new friend had been sleeping. She didn’t appear to be sleeping anymore. “Jess?” He got up and padded over, giving a yawn. “You okay?” He laid a hand on her shoulder. 

Jessica sprang up. “Oh. Wakko.” She relaxed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Not good.” She said. “I was having another nightmare…” 

“What kind of nightmare?” He climbed up on the bed next to her. “Did it have lotsa monsters in it?” 

“Not the kind you’re thinking.” Jessica said. “Wakko, is there anything Yakko can do to get me out of here?” 

Wakko frowned. “Well…. You could run away. That’s not illegal. S’not safe, either, but if you were to do it, and we found you, they couldn’t accuse of us anything bad.” He was sure Yakko would’ve had an opinion about that, but this was him now, making a call. “If you do decide to do it, I’ll be at the tower, waitin’.” He found himself starting to fade. He reached into his own hammer space, and pulled down a blank screen.  



	2. Two

The next morning, Wakko paced outside the tower. He worried because they would have to do and a sketch or two in a few minutes. But he worried about missing Jessica all together and having Ralph find her instead. 

“What’s going on with you?” Yakko demanded after a few minutes. 

“Nothin’.” Wakko said. He had not apprised Yakko of his advice to Jessica. He’d have too much time to derail it. “Y’ready to go?” He asked.   
“He’s hiding something.” He heard Dot whisper to Yakko. 

“Yep.” Yakko agreed. “Wakko, does this have anything to do with that girl?” He asked. “What did you do?” 

Wakko sighed. “I may have suggested she run away….” 

“Why would you do that?” Yakko asked. 

Wakko sighed. “I had to.” 

“You had to?” Yakko sighed. “She’s not going to come here. We don’t need that kind of trouble.” 

Wakko moved over to Yakko side. “C’mon, Yakko. She needs family and we’re as close to that as she’ll probably get.” 

“And if they find us with her, it won’t end well.” Yakko said. “It’s a crime.” 

“She just needs peace of mind.” Wakko said. “I’ll send ‘er back after.” He was not sure he’d want to. But he would do what was best for her. They were just speaking when Ralph came over, escorting Jessica. 

“Does this girl belong to you three?” He asked. 

“Well, technically speaking…” Yakko began. 

“She’s a relative.” Wakko spoke up over him. He took Jessica by the hand. “That was fast.” He told her. 

“I couldn’t stay another minute in the house.” Jessica said. She had a backpack on her back.

“She’s visiting.” Yakko said to Ralph. “She’ll be leaving in the morning.” 

“Or the next day.” Wakko said. “C’mon. We were about to go to work. Wanna come with us?” 

“No. No no no. She can’t go with us, Wakko.” Yakko said. “She can stay in the tower while we work, and she’ll be there when we get back.”   
Jessica frowned. “You didn’t tell them about me coming?” She asked Wakko. 

“Wasn’t sure you were coming.” Wakko defended. “Anyway, here, let’s get you settled.” He turned to Yakko and Dot. “Be right back.” He pulled out a trampoline from his gag bag and laid it on the grass. He wrapped an arm around Jessica, and bounced them up to the tower door. “Sorry ‘bout them.” 

“It’s okay.” Jessica said. “He’s right. I probably shouldn’t stay too long.” 

“We’ll see.” Wakko said. He opened the door, and ushered her inside. “You just wait here, and we’ll be back when the sketch is done.” He started to turn away but paused when he felt a tug on his sweater. “Hm?” 

“If I do go, you can come too.” Jessica said. 

“Well….” Wakko began. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that going with her for good was not possible. He’d miss his brother and sister to much. 

“Maybe.” He allowed then. He’d have to talk to Yakko and Dot and figure out how to let the kid down easy. “I gotta go now. Be back soon.” He left, making sure to arm the security system that magically appeared on the outside. This way, she couldn’t run about the lot. 

He shimmied down the ladder, not bothering with the rungs. He met up with Yakko and Dot. “Ready.” He said. 

“We have a huge problem with this.” Yakko said. “But we’ll talk after the sketch.” 

#

Yakko listened to the girl giggle. Wakko had taken her to his own room, and was probably pulling pranks. Whatever he was doing, Jessica seemed a lot happier than she had been when he had first met her. It gave him pause about enforcing sending her home. But he knew that they had to do the right thing. 

“Oh no y’don’t.” Wakko said suddenly. “No one goes in my gag bag but me.” He proclaimed. “Get your own.” 

“I wish!” Jessica giggled. “You guys are lots of fun.” She added. 

“Thanks.” Wakko said. Yakko watched him lead her into the kitchen. “You like peanut butter?” 

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorites!” Jessica said. She watched him. Yakko had to smile. The girl obviously adored Wakko. That would pose a problem when she had to go home. 

“Here, why don’t I make us all a snack.” Yakko said. He moved into the kitchen. “Dot, why don’t you show Jessica your collection of gag pets.” 

“Sure!” Dot dragged Jessica out of the kitchen. “They won’t hurt you while I’m here.” She assured the girl. 

“What’d y’do that for? I can make a snack.” Wakko said.

“Because we need to talk about how we’re going to get her to go home.” Yakko said as he pulled the peanut butter down out of the cabinet. “IF she stays too much longer, they might start sending the police looking for her.” 

“Oh right…” Wakko sighed. “I don’t think she wantsta go home, Yakko.” 

“Of course not.” Yakko said. “That’s why you’re going to go with her. For the night. Then we’ll go from there.” 

“Right…” Wakko said. He didn’t sound convinced. “Isn’t there some logical way we can fix it so she can stay here? She’s practically family.” 

“I wish it worked like that,little brother. But it doesn’t. Just because her great grandfather created us doesn’t mean she is family.” Yakko said. He patted Wakko’s shoulder. “Anyway, you’ll have to tell her while you guys eat.” 

“Yeah.” Wakko took their sandwiches to the table. “Dot, Jess. Lunch.” He called. 

Jessica came back to the table, with Dot following. She was wearing a bow similar to Dot’s. “Do you like my bow?” She asked.

“Faboo!” Wakko smiled. “Listen, Jess… we’ve to talk about you stayin’ here. Yakko and I think it’s best you go back to your foster home for now.” 

“But I want to stay with you…” Jessica frowned. “You said if I ran away, I’d be able to stay.” 

“I know.” Wakko sighed. “I was wrong. Y’can’t stay here with us because there’s a family out there waitin’ for you. But, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll come stay the night.” 

“Okay.” Jessica sighed, and nibbled her sandwich. “I just wish my life was different.” 

“What if I promise to come visit every week? Would that make it better?” Wakko asked. 

Yakko watched. Whether Wakko would be able to get her to leave without him having to resort to cartoon physics was yet to be seen. “I think that can be arranged.” He didn’t know why, but he wanted to make her feel better, since they couldn’t help her the way he knew she needed it. “Hey, Dot and I can come too, sometimes.” He added. 

“Okay…” Jessica said. Then she giggled. 

“What?” Yakko asked. 

“Nothing.” Jessica said, trying to pull herself together. “I was just remembering something…” 

“Somethin’ about us?” Wakko asked, puzzled. 

“Kinda…” She said. But Jessica was done talking. “Hey, Dot, can I borrow this?” She asked, pointing to the bow in her hair. 

“You can keep it.” Dot said, patting her arm. “I’ve got more than I will ever use in an entire series of episodes.” 

“Thanks.” Jessica said. She stood. “I guess we better go, Wakko…” She didn’t look happy at all. “You’ll both come, right?” She asked Yakko and Dot now. 

“Sure!” Dot said. “Just not when we’re busy, okay?” 

“Right.” Yakko agreed. Then he gave her a gentle hug. “We’ll definitely be around more now that we know you’re there.” They owed that to her great grandfather. That was when Yakko got an idea. It would take some doing, but it could work. It really could work. 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Wakko said. He stuffed his gag bag out of existence. He’d be able ot access it when he needed it, anyway. “Yakko, I know that look, and we’re gonna talk about it, alright?” 

Yakko smirked. “Sure.” He would already have his plan in motion before Wakko came home.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko finds a will that states that Jessica is the righthful owner of the rights to the Warners and their cartoons and sets things into motion for her to stay with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all get everything you want!

Yakko flipped through another folder. He glanced over and saw Dot doing the same thing. “We have to find it, Dot. I know the guy had to have left something to her.” 

“If he did, what’s that gotta do with us?” Dot asked. She hopped on the desk next to him.

“I don’t know yet, but that’s why we have to find the will.” Yakko said. “Maybe he was one of the ones who didn’t want us locked away all those years ago.”

Yakko felt that in his soul. Not everyone had despised them. He kept going through folder after folder. Finally he paused. “Got something.” He said. “It’s a will alright. Looks like it hasn’t been touched in decades.” He pulled the paper from the folder and looked it over. “Looks like Jess was born right before the old man bit the dust. But she’s in here.” He showed Dot. “And guess what she inherited!” 

“Us?” Dot blinked. “Like we’re some kind of objects.” She frowned. “Yakko, you can’t “inherit” people.” 

“No, not us perse. Our whole body of work from before we were locked up.” Yakko said. “So in a sense, we belong to her now.” He grinned. Wakko was going to love this. “We just need to get this in the right hands.” He folded the paper up and stuck it in his pocket. “Come on. They can clean this up.” He gestured to the chaos he and Dot would be leaving behind. 

#

Wakko watched Jessica talk to a woman who wanted to adopt her. Since the grown ups in the room couldn’t see him, he’d positioned himself behind the social worker, and was intermittently making gookie faces to make Jessica smile. IT was the best he could do for his new friend. She had been nervous to the point of vomiting that morning. 

“And do you have any kind of talents?” The woman asked. Her tone was cold, and almost disinterested. 

“Yeah.” Jessica stood up. And to Wakko’s disbelief, and delight, she began to belt out his state capitals song, word for word, including his commentary.   
“And that’s all the capitals there are!” She concluded, curtseying. 

“Very good. Very very good.” The woman said, a smile on her face for the first time since her arrival. “I think you’ll do nicely.” She stuck out a hand to Jessica’s social worker. 

Jessica stood. “No. I don’t want to go with you!” 

Wakko jumped up, and went to her side. “Hey, it’s alright… I’m comin’ too. She won’t hurt you.” 

“She’s going to use me.” Jessica said. “They all do.” Her voice trembled. “A scene change would be wonderful right about now…” 

“You got it.” Yakko’s voice said suddenly, and then they were in the water tower. “Sorry to barge in, but we were about to lose our rightful “owner”.” He told Wakko. 

Wakko blinked. “Whatchoo talkin’ about Yakko?” He asked in his best impression of Gary Coleman’s Arnold from Diff’rent Strokes. 

“This.” Yakko held up a paper in a sheet protector. “It’s her great grandfather’s will, and we were willed to her. In a manner of speaking.” 

Wakko skimmed it. “But isn’t she still a child?” He asked. 

“That’s why we’re going to get her a representative. They’ll look out for her best interests.” Yakko patted Jessica on the arm. “You’ll stay with us until we find one.” 

Jessica was silent. She looked from Yakko, to Wakko, and then to Dot. “He left… you to me? But you’re cartoons.” She quickly amended herself. “Not that I think of you that way!” 

“Oh, no, you’re right. We know exactly what we are.” Yakko said. “But that does mean that anyone can have the rights to us.” Yakko made a face. “Anyway, here.” He pulled a bed out of thin air, and carried, with Wakko helping him, into a room that had not been in the tower the last time Jessica had visited. 

“You can make bedrooms from hammer space?” Jessica asked, her eyes wide. “That’s a new one!” 

“Not really.” Wakko said. “We cartoons can do lots of things to suit a plot or situation.” When the bed was in place, he demonstrated by pulling out a closet, dresser, and nightstand out of his gag bag. “See?” 

Yakko smiled. Good. They did need her to know what she was getting into. “Yeah, and I can do things like this. He pulled down the scenery for the kitchen. “See?” 

Jessica giggled. “That’s so cool! Man, I’d love to be cartoon!” 

“A lot of people would.” Dot deadpanned. “Anyway, since Yakko’s taken things into his own hands, do you want to come see some more of my cute bows? I found a few extras you might like.” 

“Okay.” Jess followed her. 

Wakko turned to Yakko. “What happened to not “kidnappin’” her?” 

“This isn’t kidnapping. This is her taking care of us.” Yakko waved a hand. “While we’re the ones taking care of her, of course.” 

“Right…” Wakko wasn’t sure he understood Yakko’s logic but he would follow his lead. “So she’s ours now?” 

“Sort of.” Yakko said. “It’s…complicated, really. But I think in the end it will work out.” 

Wakko heard Jessica giggle, and smiled. Well. As long as she was happy… he’d make sure she stayed that way. “We’ve sketches to do in the morning.” He said. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Yakko assured him. “Right now, I think we had better go and tell her officially…” 

Wakko nodded. “Actually, let me go and tell ‘er.” He wanted to be the one to break the news. 

#

Jessica met Wakko in her newly made bedroom. It had everything she could ever need anymore, including a slide that went outside, and spiraled down to the ground. No more climbing ladders for her! Of course, there was also dumb waiter outside so she could get back in. 

Her newly claimed best friend had requested to see her after lunch. So when Wakko walked in, she was curious. “What’s going on Wakko?” 

“Yakko’s come up with an idea that’s allowin’ you t’stay here with us.” He said. “So you won’t haffta go back to your foster home, or to anyone else who might use you for money. We’re gonna get you a lawyer, too.” He added. 

“But…” 

“Uh uh. This is non-negotiable.” Yakko said from the doorway. “You’re supposed to be taking care of us, but since you’re still a kid, we’ll take care of you. Now let’s get you in a bath, alright?” 

Jessica just stood there for a moment, staring at the Warners. She kept waiting to wake up. This couldn’t be happening. “I… I just need a minute okay?” She said. 

Yakko nodded, and nudged Wakko. “C’mon. She probably needs to process.” 

“Right.” Wakko turned to her again. “Y’sure you’re alright?” He asked, worriedly. 

“Yeah.” Jessica smiled for him. “I just…need a few.” She watched him and Yakko leave, closing the door behind them. She sat down on the way too ornate bed. She studied the bed, and the room. The Warners had pulled off a dream. From hammer space. But she didn’t really understand why. After all the fuss Yakko had made about her going back home. Now she had been allowed to stay? What was going on? She understood the part about the will. But what did that have to do with her? She was nine. She sighed and flopped backwards on the bed. 

“Jess? Okay in there?” Wakko’s concerned voice asked. 

Jessica sat up again. “I’m fine.” She called. Then she went to the door and opened it to find Wakko standing there with a glass to the door. “Hey…” 

“Sorry…I was just worried, is all.” Wakko put his glass away. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m not getting my hopes up about staying here, Wakko.” 

“What do you mean?” Wakko leaned in the doorframe. “Yakko’s not gonna let anything happen to you. He’s going to fight to keep you here, and if you know anything about us, you know we don’t always play fair.”   
“Yeah, but…”   
“No buts.” Wakko said, holding up a finger. “C’mon. Let’s go play a game, okay?” He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the bedroom. “Hey, Yakko. How about a game of Simon Says?” 

“Sure.” Yakko switched into game show host outfit complete with suit and tie. “Alright, players line up across the wall over there, and we’ll…” They were interuupted by the ringing of a phone. 

“Awww.” Wakko frowned in dismay. “This happens very rarely.” He told Jessica. He watched Yakko answer it. His brother didn’t look happy. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“We’ve got a job.” He said. “Time to go.” 

“Can I come?” Jessica asked, unsure she wanted to stay in the tower alone. 

“Prob’ly not the best idea yet.” Wakko said. “Soon, alright? We’ve just gotta finalize everything.” 

Jessica nodded. She had a feeling that was gonna happen. “I guess…” 

“Hey, we got your back.” Yakko said. “We just need to protect you from the media first.” He and the others left after that, leaving Jessica to her own devices.   



	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of filming sketches the Warners return to the tower where Jessica has taken an interesting call.

Wakko was glad when the sketch was over. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy them. He just had a lot on his mind. While he, Yakko, and Dot headed home, he told Yakko. “What’s your plan, Yakko? I know about the lawyer and stuff, but what else?”

“I’m gonna keep her out of the tabloids because the will is going to go public soon enough.” Yakko told him. “As soon as the lawyer sees who’s name is on it, it’s going to blow up.” 

“Ooh, an explosion!” Dot said. “That’ll be fun!"

“Of legalities, not dynamite, but it might as well be.” Yakko said. He paused outside the tower. “Speaking of which, the lawyer thinks it’s advisable to petition to foster her, instead of just keeping her.” 

“Are you going to do that?” Wakko asked. 

“Maybe.” Yakko said. “Or at least for legality’s sake.”

“So a smoke screen!” Wakko said. “Great plan, bro.” 

“Yeah.” 

Wakko pulled out his gag bag, and produced a trampoline. “She’ll be glad to see us.” AT least he hoped. 

“Of course!” Dot said. 

#

Yakko didn’t like the look that was on Jess’ face when they got inside. “What’s wrong?” 

“Yakko, you got a phone call while you were gone…” 

“You answered it?” He frowned. “Don’t you know you’re never supposed to answer a phone when you’re home alone?” 

“It was driving me crazy.” Jessica shrugged. “It was this guy…said he was from a law firm.” 

“Oh! That’s not bad at all.” Yakko said. “Wakko, Dot, can you guys entertain her? I gotta return this phone call.”

“Sure!” Wakko pulled Jessica towards his room. “C’mon. I’ve got some things t’show you!” 

“I’ll come too.” Dot said. She turned to Yakko. “To make sure he’s not too much of an influence on her…”

“I think it might be too late….” Yakko said as he heard Wakko critiquing her belches.

“I’ll put a stop to it.” Dot said, putting her hands on her hips. “She’s too young to be that gross!” She stalked off towards Wakko’s room. 

We’re gonna be fine influences on her. Yakko though, shaking his head in amusement. He went to the phone and dialed. “Yeah, tell him Yakko Warner is calling.” 

“Mr. Warner. It’s a pleasure to be speaking to you. I understand we have a delicate matter to talk about. Why don’t I meet you at Warner Café in about an hour? You can bring Ms. Jessica with you.” 

“I… I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now.” Yakko said. He heard Dot lecturing Wakko about what was appropriate to teach  
Jessica. “On second thought, sure. Let’s do that.” He hoped Jessica would go with him without Wakko. His brother wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility. 

“Very well.” The lawyer hung up. Yakko went to Wakko’s room. “Guys, we—” He paused, taking in the scene. Dot was sitting on Wakko, while Jessica tried to pry her off. 

“He wouldn’t stop.” Dot told Yakko, shrugging. 

“It was just a bit of fun.” Jessica defended.

Wakko finally inflated himself and Dot fell off to the side. Then he righted himself. “Look, she needed a distraction and I obliged. No harm no fowl.” Wakko smirked as a chicken clucked somewhere in the distance. “See?” 

Yakko sighed. “Well, distraction time is over. Jessica, I need you to come with me. We’re going to go meet your lawyer.” 

“Oh, fun!” Dot said. “We can be your assistants.” 

“Not this time, guys. I think it’s best if I go with her alone.” Yakko said.

“I won’t go.” Jessica said. 

Yakko groaned. He’d known it was a long shot. “Alright. We will all go. But.” He held up a finger. “This isn’t a sketch. This is real life, and we all need to be on our best behavior. No gags, no gookies, and absolutely no belching.” 

Wakko nodded. “Scout’s honor.” He said. “Are we gonna get food, too?” 

“Probably. So that means no inhaling it.” Yakko said. With all his conditions set, he turned and headed towards the tower door. “Come on.” He heard Wakko mutter something under his breath, and Jessica giggling in response. He facepalmed, and sighed.   



	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners meet with the probate lawyer at a fancy restaurant, and in true form, Wakko entertains his younger sisters against Yakko's protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! I am hoping for some good feedback you guys. Enjoy!

She fidgeted in her seat. Wakko was next to her, with Yakko on her other side. Dot sat across from them. All three of them were coloring while they waited for the lawyer. “How did I let you guys talk me into this…?” 

“Uh…actually, it’s the will that talked us into it.” Yakko pointed out. “Don’t worry. I’ll be doing all the talking.”

“Isn’t my picture pretty?” Dot asked, holding hers up. 

“I love it.” She said with a smile. Jessica was watching the other patrons in the café. “Where is that guy, Yakko? People are staring.” 

“That’s because Wakko’s giving one of his gookie faces, after I told him not to.” Yakko said. He swatted at him. “Cut that out.” 

“I’m bored.” Wakko whined.

“Told ya to stay home.” Yakko reminded him. 

“I’m bored too.” Jessica said.

“I’ve an idea! Gimme your papers, you guys.” Wakko said and the began folding all of them intricately. “Voila!” He handed each of them a paper airplane. “But wait, there’s more!” He held up his gag bag. 

“Wakko, what are you up to?” Yakko asked, eyeing his younger brother suspiciously. “Are those paper airplanes? Don’t even think about it.” 

“I’m not thinkin’ about it.” Wakko said. He dug into his bag and pulled out three remote controls. “I’m doin’ it!” He handed out one to her, and one to Dot. 

“Guys, don’t!” Yakko ordered. Then he sighed as all three paper airplanes magically took off. “You guys are hopeless.” 

“Mr. Warner? I’m sorry I’m so late. I got caught at the gate. That Ralph can talk.” 

“He can.” Yakko deadpanned. He gestured to a seat across from them. 

Jessica was still playing with the controller when the lawyer came over. She handed it to Wakko. “We probably shouldn’t….” She frowned then as one of the planes crashed into a chandelier. “Uh oh…” 

“Quick, gimme the remotes.” Wakko stuffed them back into his gag bag and shoved the whole bag down his sweater so when a waiter came over to demand what was going on, he shrugged. “Don’t know you’re talkin’ about.” He said. 

“Ahem.” The lawyer said then. “So. My proposal is this. I will choose a liaison for her, and you and your brothers will remain her temporary guardians. Now, I will say that as soon as I file this will, it’s going to go public, and everyone is going to want a piece of her.” 

“What piece?” Wakko asked. 

“Not what you’re thinking.” Yakko said. “Okay, we’ll go with your plan, counselor.” 

“What does that mean?” Jessica asked. She was clinging Wakko’s sleeve for comfort. 

“It means you’re coming back home with us, and we’ll be protecting you when the will goes public.” Yakko explained. 

Jessica nodded, then studied the lawyer. “Did my great grandfather really leave the Warners and their cartoons to me?” 

“Yes. Though I will admit, this is an unusual case. But you don’t worry about that.” He smiled. “I’m sure Yakko, Wakko, and Dot will do very nicely for you in the meantime, until we can settle all of this and give you a good home.” 

“They are my home.” Jessica said softly. “I wanna stay with them.” 

“That’s not going to be my call, but I will let it be known that you have specific requirements.” He stood. “Mr. Warner, I will be in touch.” 

Jessica watched him leave. “Is he gone?” She asked. 

“He is.” Yakko said.

Before he could say anything else, Wakko had removed the controllers from his gag bag. “Let’s bring ‘em in for a landin’.” 

“Mine’s suck in a chandelier…” Dot whined. “Wakko… do something.” 

“Alright.” Wakko pulled out a lasso from his bag. “One plane, comin’ up.” He latched the loop on the plane’s tail, and tugged. The plane took off after being unstuck, and Wakko yelped as it carried him up. “Uh oh…” 

“Wakko!” Jessica blinked. “Yakko!” She pointed frantically. “Hurry!” 

Yakko groaned, and pulled out a large pair of scissors from hammer space, and snipped the rope. Wakko landed in his arms, and the plane crashed into a wall, its parts returning ot paper, and floating to the ground. He set Wakko down with a scowl. “That’ll be enough of that.” He held out his hand. “Give.” He gestured to Wakko’s gag bag.

“Aww, come on. Not m’gag bag. I promise. No more tricks in public.” 

“Let’s just go home.” Yakko said in exhaustion. He led the way out of the café. “Listen, guys…” 

“Oh save it, Yakko. That whole thing was so boring.” Dot said. “Wakko was trying to help.” 

“I’m just glad you didn’t do it while the lawyer was there.” Yakko said. “This is serious business.” He turned to Wakko. “I know you’re worried about her. But there is a time and a place for…” He frowned as Wakko gave him a gookie face. “Fine, nevermind.” 

Jessica turned to Wakko. “Maybe we should be a little more serious next itme, Wakko…” She didn’t like the idea that she’d upset Yakko, and that Wakko had done it, too. “He’s just trying to keep us together, you know?” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Wakko said. “But it’s all over now. “C’mon. You haven’t seen the least of what I can do.” He grabbed her by the hand they trudged ahead of Yakko. “I’m gonna teach ya how to belch Mozart.” 

“Gross.” Dot muttered. “Wakko, why don’t you let me teach her some things.” 

“She was m’friend first.” Wakko complained. 

“It’s okay. You can both teach me.” Jessica said, stifling a giggle. But it turned into a yawn. “Maybe tomorrow?” She suggested. 

“Sure, sure! You look like you’re gonna sleep standin’ up.” He reached out and steadied her. “Let’s get you up to bed.” He dug in his bag and produced a trampoline. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Jessica felt him bounce them to the top. Yakko and Dot followed suit. 

“I wish I could do some of that stuff…” Jessica said. 

“We’ll teach you what we can.” Yakko offered. “Do you want a snack before bed?” He asked, heading towards their kitchen. 

“I’ll take a snack.” Wakko said. He went and sat down. He patted the chair beside him. “Come on. It’ll be good for us to go to bed on a full stomach.” He said. 

“Okay.” Jessica came and sat down. She rested her head on her hands against the table. “I’m so tired. And confused.”

“Don’t worry about any of this.” Yakko said. He waved a dismissive hand. “We’ll take care of it.” Then he turned to Wakko and Dot. “You guys are free to help her anyway you can. Within reason.” He turned and began preparing a snack for them. 

“Good.” Jessica said. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?” She asked Wakko. 

“Sure, why not?” 

“Come on, I’ll show you my night routine.” Dot said. “We’ll be right back.” She told her brothers before dragging Jessica off. 

#

Wakko groaned. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble. She was gettin’ antsy. Just wanted to help her relax a bit.” 

“I understand.” Yakko said. He brought some saucers to the counter. “Listen, she’s younger than we are, so she doesn’t know any better. But you do. Be fun, be her friend, but also be her big brother, Wakko. She’s got different needs and abilities than we as cartoons do. So she needs different type of care, okay?” 

“Dot is better at that than I am…” Wakko said. “Maybe I should nudge her towards her.” 

“No. She summoned you first for a reason.” Yakko said. “And we can’t betray her that way. She needs you.” He glanced up as Dot and Jessica came back out. “Ooh, nice pajamas.” He told Jessica kindly. 

“Dot pulled them out of hammer space for me!” Jessica said grinning. Then she turned to Wakko. “Dot says I can sleep in her room if you don’t want me in yours.” 

“It’s okay for one night.” He said again. “Here. Yakko’s made hot chocolate. Want some marshmallows?” 

“Ew. No thanks.” She said with soft smile. Wakko liked to see that smile on her face. “Did he use milk?” 

“Uh…” Yakko looked over. “I don’t drink milk, but I can make it that way next time for you.” 

“Oh…okay.” Then she nodded. “Oh yeah. I forgot. You’re lactose intolerant.” 

“Yeah.” Yakko said. “Okay, let’s drink our snacks and then go to bed.” 

When they were done, Wakko led the way back to his room, and out of hammer space, dragged down an air mattress, and loads of blankets. “Do you like it?” He asked. 

“It’s okay….” Jessica was looking around. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I’m afraid of the dark.” 

“Oh…Oh! No problem!” He reached in his gag bag and pulled out a nightlight. “How’s this?” He asked, switching it on. 

“That’s too bright.” She giggled. 

“Oh hold on.” Wakko pulled the chain and the light dimmed. “Better?” 

“Yeah.” Jessica settled on the mattress, and Wakko tucked her in. 

“Used to tuck Dot in like this sometimes. Me and Yakko’d take turns.” He smiled. “She’s a bit too old for it now.” 

“Are you supposed to tuck best friends in?” 

Wakko laughed. “Guess not, but that’s alright.” He climbed into his bed and covered up. “Sleep well.”   



	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warners discover that the lawyer that Yakko hired to help Jess with the will has other motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, reviews and share! Really wanna know what everyone thinks!

Jessica woke up alone. The tower was very quiet, and it unsettled her. She kicked off the blankets and slid off the air mattress. She left Wakko’s room and looked around. There was no sign of the Warners. She heard noise down below and went to the door to check it out. 

“But we don’t wanna let her go.” Wakko was saying. “You said it would work. You said she could stay with us. You said….” 

“I know what I said, but this is how things have to be for now.” Yakko said. He didn’t sound any happier about it than Wakko. “Listen. We’ll take some time off, and we’ll do what we can to make this as easy for her as we can.” 

“Hey!” Jessica called down. “What’s goin’ on?” 

Wakko propped up a slide for her. “C’mon down, and we’ll tell ya.” 

Jessica took the slide and rushed to the Warners. “I’m not leaving.” 

“Fraid you don’t have a choice. The lawyer said when he went to file the will, they were not happy with where you were. He tried to explain that he was your liaison and that he’d approved it, but that didn’t fly either.” Yakko frowned and paced. “I don’t like the idea of you going away.” 

“But you’re still gonna make me leave? Please don’t send me back to that other place…”

“No. He’s gonna come have you stay with him.” Yakko said. 

Jessica flinched. She didn’t do well with people she didn’t know. The Warners were a special exception, she realized. Besides, she did know them well enough. She looked over at Wakko. Her friend was frowning. “You’ll come stay, too, won’t you?” She asked. 

“Of course!” Wakko said. “What kinda friend would I be if I didn’t?” He turned to Yakko and Dot. “I know we normally do these things t’gether, but…” 

“Don’t worry, we understand.” Dot said, patting her brother on the arm. “She’ll be back with us soon enough anyway.” She turned to Jessica then. “Do you want to borrow one of my pets?” 

“It’s alright. You might need them while I’m gone…” Jessica backed up towards Wakko as the lawyer approached with the Warner Bros. CEO. “Hi.” She said softly. 

“Hello, dear. It’s nice to see you again.” The lawyer said. “This is such unpleasantness. Allow me ot take you to lunch to smooth things over.” He reached out a hand. 

Jessica looked over at Wakko. His friend was eyeing the lawyer with suspicion. As they walked off, he whispered to her. “Maybe I’ve found a special friend.” Then he straightened as the lawyer turned to him. She giggled. “Maybe.” She whispered back as the lawyer ushered them into the car. 

#

Wakko knew enough about bad guys from the sketches. He also knew that grown ups loved to take advantage of kids. He usually had Yakko and Dot to back him up, but now it was just him, and he had to be the big brother, and protect Jessica. “Excuse me. Are you really here to take care of her or are you planning ot use her inheritance for yourself?” He asked. 

“You! Who said you could come along? I told Yakko it could only be her!” 

“She’s m’best friend. I had to make sure she’d be goin’ to a good place where she’d feel safe. Are you worried about something?” Wakko asked. He turned to Jessica, and jerked a thumb at the man. “This guy.” 

Jessica giggled, and Wakko was glad. He didn’t want her to know the danger he was sensing. It was in his cartoon nature, he guessed. Or maybe it was his innate dog-like senses. “Hey can we stop for ice cream?” She asked. 

“No. We’re going home, and Ms. Lilian will watch you while I go back to work.” HE jerked into a parking garage. Then he turned and glared at Wakko. “If you think I don’t know what happened last night at that restaurant, Mister, you’re mistaken. You step one toe out of line, and it’s good bye. Understand?” 

Wakko nodded. “I promise to be on my best behavior.” He said. Then he and Jessica got out. They were met by a stern looking woman. Oh boy. Two special friends! He thought. “Hello.” He said politely. “Don’t mind me. I’m just here for a little while.” 

“I see.” The woman took Jessica by the hand and led her off. “Don’t worry about a thing, Mr. Wiggins. She’ll be well cared for.”   
Jessica winced. “You’re holding me too tight.” She whined. “Wakko?” 

Wakko nodded. “Hold it.” The woman froze in place, and he pried her fingers off Jessica, pushing the girl behind him. He put his hand where hers had been. “Okay.” He said. He let the woman walk with him, Jessica following close behind. “Nice place y’got here. Y’got insurance?” 

“Of course, we do we—Wait! What is the meaning of this?!” She glared at down at Wakko. 

“This. Pronoun. Definition one. Used to identify a specific person or thing close at hand or being indicated or experienced. Definition two. Referring to a specific thing or situation just mentioned.” 

“I know what this means!” The woman snapped, letting go of Wakko’s hand. 

“Then why did you ask me?” Wakko deadpanned. 

The woman growled. “Why you….”

“I don’t know. Why?” Wakko asked. He snuck a glance at Jessica. His best friend was giggling. “You know what time it is, Jessica?” 

“Time to say goodbye?” She suggested. 

“Works for me.” He pulled out his gag bag, and rummaged. “Ah pooh. I musta left it in m’other one.” He reached into the air, and the scene changed to the Warner lot. 

“I love that. I wish I could do that sometimes.” Jessica said.

“Wakko! What are you guys doing here?” Yakko asked. He got up from the table where he and Dot had been playing cards. “They’re just going to come back.” 

“Don’t worry. Just came to get my other bag.” Wakko said. “And I couldn’t leave her there. We’ve a special friend situation.” He said the words so that Yakko would get his meaning. 

“Oooh. I love those kinds of friends!” Dot said. “Can we go with them Yakko? Huh? Can we? Can we?” 

“I… don’t see that we’ve got much of a choice.” Yakko smirked. “Let’s all go back. Dot, you and I will wait, and let Wakko signal us.”

“I don’t want more trouble…” Jessica said reluctantly. 

“Don’t worry.” Wakko said putting an arm around her. “We’ll be subtle.” 

“No you won’t.” Jessica said with a soft laugh. 

“C’mon. Let’s just go see what is actually goin’ on.” Yakko said. Wakko could tell his brother was not happy to hear things had gone awry so fast. He let Yakko initiate the scene change this time.   



	7. Seven

Wakko settled by the window. They were listening in on a rather boring conference call. At least it had been boring. Now he, Yakko, and Dot were listening to the lawyer talk about the will. “Y’think he would’ve taken her last night if he could’ve?” HE asked Yakko.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Yakko was pacing angrily. “I shoulda handled this myself.”

“What’s gonna happen to me?” Jessica asked. “He’s already got the will…”

“Correction. The courthouse has the will. And we’ll get it back.” Yakko said. “But right now, we should take care of this.” He backed up as the door banged open. “Hey, Wiggins. I think we needta talk.”

“I’ve nothing to say to you. Or her.” The lawyer stomped off.

“Aw, come on. You’ve at least gotta be a proper antagonist and spill your plan.” Dot said, batting her eye lashes. “What kinda bad guy are you, anyway?”

“I am not a bad guy. I am simply doing for the child what you cannot. No judge is going to let this child control an intellectual property. Not to mention she doesn’t have a bank account to hold money in.”

“And how do we know you aren’t going ot cheat her?” Yakko demanded. “That was a pretty smooth move, pretending to worry about what the courts think. They didn’t say anything about her,did they?”

“Well….” Suddenly the scene changed again, and they were on the set of a talk show called “Wary”. Wiggins was sitting in a chair with Yakko in the hosts position.

“You were asked, “Did you intend to cheat Ms. Jessica out of her rightful inheritance of the Warners and their body of cartoons? You said no. The lie detector determined… _That_ was a lie!” An audience track of boos played, when Wakko looked over, Dot was holding up a tape recorder. 

“This is insane! You three are no more equipped to take care of a child than she is to handle your properties!”

“Hey, that’s my Boardwalk!” Dot said.

“I know. If you mortgage it, it will make more money for you.” Jessica said. “That’s what Yakko told me.”

“Sounds good to me!” Dot grinned brightly at the lawyer. “She can handle properties just fine.” She gestured to her stack of Monopoly properties.

“And what do you _mean_ we can’t take care of a child?! What d’you think Yakko’s been doin’ for the last sixty-three years?” Wakko demanded, stamping his foot. “Me and Dot are doin’ just fine because of him!” Wakko pulled Jessica to her feet. “We’ll be takin’ her back now.”

“If it hasn’t been made clear yet, you’re fired.” Yakko added. He turned to his siblings. “Let’s go. This calls for some treats. Anyone want some candy?”

“Yeah, gummy bears!” Jessica said. “They’re squishy!”

“I like a good jawbreaker, m’self.” Wakko said. “But gummy bears are good, too.”

“Alright, let’s blow this place.” Yakko said. And on cue, he began to blow a gigantic bubble out of a humungous wand he’d pulled from his own hammer space. “Wakko, Dot, can you help her?”

“Yeah.” Dot said. She climbed into the bubble, and stuck out a hand. “Come on.”

“Here.” Wakko gave his friend a boost, and watched her tumble into the bubble. Then he took a running start, and jumped in. He righted Jessica when she looked like she was struggling. “Steady..” He said. “So now what, Yakko?”

“Now, we play dirty.” Yakko said firmly.


	8. Eight

Yakko read the paper, and groaned. The first headline was about the will that had mysteriously turned up at the courthouse. It mentioned Jessica, and the Warners, by name. Not good. She’d never be able to leave the tower without being bombarded. They were lucky. Being cartoons, they had loads of physics at their disposal. “Sibs, we need to talk.” He said, interrupting the rowdy game of tag that was going on between Wakko, Dot, and Jessica. He smirked when she tapped Wakko as soon as he’d gotten their attention.

“I win.” She announced, and then dutifully sat down with Dot and Wakko.

“This ain’t over.” Wakko said petulantly. Then he turned to Yakko. “What’s the matter?”

“This!” Yakko held up the newspaper. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to keep you up here for a while until I can find us a less crooked lawyer.” He told Jessica.

“I’m not afraid.” Jessica said.

“You should be.” Yakko said. “The wrong people will take an interest in you, and then you’ll be misquoted, and people won’t leave you in peace any time you go out.”

“But you go out.” Jessica said.

“Yes but we’re equipped to handle it. For the most part.” Yakko said. “I know it’s not going to be easy, but it’s for the best. Just let me get you some better protection, and then you can go back out with us, alright?”

“Maybe I can stay with you sometimes.” Wakko offered now. “Just not when we’ve to work.”

“‘course not. I can’t be selfish. Others need your comedy, too.”

“We’ll work that out.” Yakko said, not wanting to have Jessica feel as though she wasn’t important. He knew she probably felt the way enough with what she’d already been through. “Maybe we can alternate.”

“I like that idea.” She said quietly. She had moved closer to Wakko, and Yakko noticed his brother take her hand without thinking about it.

“So we’re on the same page then? That’s good.” Yakko said. “This is a bit different from what we deal with. If there is anything that makes you guys feel off, let me know, and I will try and diffuse things.”

“If you can handle it, so can we.” Wakko said. Dot nodded in agreement.

“Yakko? What if they don’t let me stay here, even after everything?”

“We’ll work on that, too.” Yakko said. He was smart enough to know that if _he_ didn’t pull it off, Wakko would try it for himself. His brother was invested in Jessica now. There was no going back.

“For now…” Wakko stood, and tagged Jessica. “Come an’ get me!” Yakko was thankful for his brother. With his antics, and Dot’s helping him, Jessica would be distracted from all this mess.

“Hey, Wakko, check this out.” Dot called. She was standing on a ladder, dangling some kind of food.

“Oh no y’don’t.” Wakko said. “I’m not even hungry right now!” He turned and painted a tunnel on one of their walls. “Come on, Jess. Y’can do it!” He said.

“You are on.” Jess lunged for him, and ended up in the tunnel. “Stupid cartoon physics…” She muttered. Then she smirked. “Hmm….” She rummaged in the dark tunnel, and then found her hand wrapped around what she wanted. When Wakko poked his head in, she smacked him with a rubber fish. “You’re it!”

“Whaat? How’d you do that?!” Wakko demanded as Jessica climbed out of the tunnel and it became their wall again.

“Not really sure…” She giggled. “That was so cool, though!”

“It was!” Wakko sounded genuinely shocked.

Yakko wandered over. “Did I just see what I think I saw?” He asked. “Did she just use hammer space?”

“Yep!” Wakko said. He was studying Jessica. “This calls for more investigatin’!”

“Uh….maybe not tonight. She looks tired.” Yakko said. “Did that happen after hammer space?” He asked Jessica.

“Maybe.” Jessica shrugged.

But Yakko could see she was wavering on her feet. “Why don’t we get you into bed for now?”

“Okay.” Jessica didn’t argue. Which clearly, in Yakko’s head, meant she knew she was tired. “Wakko?”

“Okay, I’m comin’.” As he passed Yakko to follow Jessica, he whispered. “Think she’ll ever not be clingy?”

“Soon, I’m sure.” Yakko replied even though he wasn’t truly sure. “Just hang in there.” He added.

“Workin’ on it.” Wakko said before disappearing into Jessica’s room.

“Yakko, do you think this might be _too much_ for Wakko to handle?” Dot asked. “I mean, she does seem to need an awful lot of his time…”

“I’ve every confidence in the world that Jessica will find her way to be less dependent.” Yakko said. “And if not? Well, then we’ll just have to support her the best we can.” He turned to Dot. “I know Wakko can do this. He’s got a big heart.”

#

Wakko watched Jessica sleep. He didn’t want to know why she was so afraid of the dark, or why, for the last two nights, she’d been having terrible dreams that woke him and his siblings up at night. He sat forward, and rubbed her back a bit as another one of those dreams began. “S’alright, Jess. I’m right here.”

“You were gone.” Jessica said quietly. “The lawyer had me…and your rights, and I couldn’t protect you.”

“That’s not gonna happen! You should know us better than that.” He moved to sit on the edge of her bed. “Yakko’s probably already dreamin’ up a plot to make sure nothing happens.” He also had a few ideas. Though, admittedly, most of his had to do with a mallet. “That lawyer can try all he wants, but he’s not gonna get near you again.”

“Thank you.” Jessica said. “I didn’t mean to wake you up…”

“Wasn’t sleepin’ anyway.” Wakko said, tucking her back in. “You know, I helped with Dot a lot when she was smaller, but pretty soon she was too big for all that.”

“Not from where I’m sitting.” Jessica said quietly. “She still needs you.”

“’course she does.” Wakko agreed. “Just not the same way as before.” He rested a hand in her hair. “Get some sleep, alright? We’ll figure out this hammer space thing later.”

“You’re a good friend, and a great big brother figure.” Jessica said.

“Thanks.” Wakko patted the blankets again, and then got up. He had some thinking to do.

#

Of course when Wakko needed to think he always headed to the doughnut shop. His brother and sister had tried to stop him, worried that Jessica would wake up again. He insisted on going, and told Yakko he’d only be an hour or so.

_Bein’ a big brother sometimes can be fun. But with Jessica, it’s a full time job. I know me and Yakko always took care of Dot together, but he did most of it. Now I’ve to figure out how to help this girl._ He took another bite of jelly doughnut. _Maybe I could just focus on helpin’ her with that hammer space issue… she seemed just as surprised about that as we were._ Then he sighed.

“Hey, Wakko. What’s going on?” Rita walked up on to the counter and sat down, preening herself. “You look like you’re miles away.”

“It’s this girl we’re takin’ care of. I’m sure you’ve heard about…”

“The one named Jessica? She inherited all your cartoons, and you guys. How’s Yakko feel about it?”

“Well, I’m not sure he likes the idea of bein’ inherited, but it’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“She’s stayin’ at the water tower with you three?” Rita asked. Then she paused. “Say, think you can order up some milk or somethin’ for me?”

“Uh… sure.” Wakko got the milk. “If she gets put in the system again, everyone’s gonna be fightin’ over her, and us.” Wakko said. “That’s why Yakko did it.”

“Not for nothin’, but wouldn’t she better off in a more…realistic environment, Wakko? I’m not sayin’ you and your brother and sister can’t take care of her, but a water tower for a home?”

“Hey, it’s been our home for so long, I can’t imagine us livin’ anywhere else now. She’d get used to it, just like we did.” Wakko wondered though, if he wanted her to have to get used to it. “It’s better than bein’ taken in because of money or inheritance, isn’t it?”

“Sure.” Rita began to lap up her milk. “But did you ask her what she wanted?”

“She wants to be everywhere I am.” Wakko said. “That’s somethin’ else I’m struggling with.” He shrugged. “I think she’s neato, but I’m not used to bein’ clung to like this.”

“Eh. There are worse fates than bein’ loved, Wakko. She knew who you were before you even opened your mouth, right?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

“It was in today’s article. That lawyer told people everything!” Rita said. “And you’ve really gotta watch her now. But maybe let Yakko do the protecting. You should just focus on being her best friend for now. The rest will come on it’s own time.” Rita hopped down. “Feel free to hit me up anytime. You know where I stay.”

“Sure.” Wakko paid his tab and got up. _Well. That was some unexpectedly good advice. Now I should go home and see if they survived her nap._


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Comments, Comments! I love getting comments!

Yakko was relieved when Wakko came back finally. Jessica was currently occupied with Dot, letting her mess with her hair, and putting outfits together. But before that, she’d been upset that Wakko wasn’t there when she woke up. And even more upset when he didn’t come when she called him.

Now they were playing with a train set inside. Well, more specifically, they were _riding_ the train set inside. Wakko was playing the conductor, and Jessica would call out places they were pretending to visit. Yakko was glad that she seemed to be calming down.

“Hey, can you guys keep it down just a little? I have to make some calls before the business day ends.” Yakko asked. He took their phone into the room they’d set up for Jessica.

“Sounds like a rough spot you’re in.” Slappy said on the other end of the phone.

“Just a bit but we’re trying to work on finding a much better lawyer that’s not gonna try and take advantage of her.” Yakko said.

“Hey, try those guys at the building down the street from the studio lot. They work with wills all the time.” Slappy said. “Hold on.” Yakko heard her yelling at her nephew.

“Maybe they should meet sometime.” Yakko suggested when Slappy came back to the phone.

“That could work out.” Slappy said. “But seriously, Yakko. Look at those lawyers, and tell ‘em I sent you. They give you any trouble, let me know.” Slappy hung up.

Yakko hung up. He checked his watch. It was four thirty. He had time to make one more phone call.

#

“Wakko?” Jessica tiptoed closer to Wakko’s bed. He was snoring softly. “Wakko?” She poked him gently. “Are you awake?” She asked softly. She squeaked softly when he reached out a hand and pushed her back away from him, and rolled over. “Wakko? Can I come in and cuddle? I had a nightmare….”

“Good luck with that.” Yakko whispered from behind her. Then she felt him pull her out of the room gently by the hand. “Wakko’s a sound sleeper. He very rarely wakes up until he’s good and ready.”

“Oh…I didn’t mean to wake you up….” Jessica said. “Wakko told me to come in and get him if I had a bad dream again….”

“Here’s a secret. I don’t sleep that well. Guess I’ve spent too much time taking care of those guys.” He yawned. “Want some warm milk?”

“Okay.”

“You know, Wakko’s not the only one who can help you out with these nightmares.” Yakko said. “He wants to think he can handle this on his own, but he can’t.”

“I know, and it’s not like I don’t like you or Dot. I hope you guys know that.”

“’course we do.” Yakko said, pouring some milk into a mug. “So what’s causing all these nightmares?”

“I don’t know. Last time I dreamed, it was about being forced to leave you guys and I didn’t want to go. Tonight…it was about the trial again. “Yakko, I don’t want to go. If they tell me I can’t have you guys or stay here…”

Yakko paused in taking the milk out of the microwave. “Well… that is gonna be a bit tricky. I’m not gonna lie to you. But you’ve got me and my sibs to help you. We’re pretty good at keeping people annoyed enough to leave us alone. If they see you walking around with us, they’ll leave you alone, too.”

“They won’t. You think I don’t watch TV, Yakko? Those people see one thing and that’s dollar signs.”

“Hey…hey….” Yakko set her milk down for her and then came around to sit beside her at the bar. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, I’m not going to let anyone I don’t think are good enough for you, take you anywhere. Even if you don’t end up living with us, I can promise you that it doesn’t mean we won’t always be taking care of you from a distance.” He watched her drink her milk. “Better?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” Jessica said. She yawned a bit. “But I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Yeah, I think Wakko went through that too for a while. C’mon. You can come stay with me tonight.” Yakko said. He helped her down and led her to his own corner of the tower.

“You sleep in a ball pit?” Jessica raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s like a waterbed, but better.” He said. He put her in the bed, and then tucked her in. “Let’s go back to bed.” He said, climbing into the bed after her. “Okay. Let’s take your mind off all this lawyer stuff. How about I teach you that song I heard you humming earlier?”

“The countries are too hard to pronounce.” Jessica complained as Yakko pulled her closer to him. “I can only do the first part.”

“Let’s hear it.” Yakko said.

Jessica nodded, and after a minute of hesitation she began the nations of the world song. She was only minimally surprised when Yakko gently coached her past the first verse. But before they got to the faster part of the song, she was dropping off to sleep. She curled herself up against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. “Sorry…”

“Don’t worry. Sleep.” Yakko said.

#

The next morning Wakko groaned. He felt as if he’d been woken up. That’s when he smelled the aroma of breakfast. He was quick to scramble out of bed and found Yakko, Dot, and Jessica eating pancakes. “I thought I smelled syrup.” He commented.

“Just in time. I just put breakfast on the table.” Yakko said. “We’re going to figure out this hammer space thing, and it’s limitations.” He told Wakko as he set a plate in front of him.

“Yeah.” Jessica said. She and Dot were talking quietly though so she barely spared him a glance. “You really think I should?”

“Totally. Besides if we do end up with you staying here, you gotta go to school sometime.” Dot said. “I mean, it’s not our favorite thing either, but it’s important.”

“She’s right about that.” Yakko said. “But we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” He said. Then he walked over to where Wakko was sitting. “She tried to wake you up last night.”

“Uh oh… is she mad at me?”

“No. I took care of it. She really doesn’t want to leave us. WE’re going to have to do everything in our power to make sure she finds a place she can stay where she’ll feel safe. And where we can keep an eye on things.”

“Sounds good.” Wakko said. “So! How we gonna figure out the hammer space thing?”

“By doing some experiments. Harmless ones, of course.” Yakko said. “But only for a little while. I have to go see a man about a lawyer.”

“Not another one.” Wakko groaned. “The last one tried to take her from us!”

“I’m not worried. This one came highly recommended.” Yakko said. “Alright. So. How should we start this examination?” He donned his lab coat.

“Um…” Jessica looked confused. “Maybe we figure out how I was able to pull a fish out of thin air. That’s _never_ happened before.”

“Okay, but to do that we’d have to recreate the scenario. Wakko?”

Wakko nodded, and he painted a tunnel on the wall. “One tunnel done. Now y’just go in there and pull out a fish.” He told Jessica.

“Okay….” Jessica walked towards the tunnel, and took a tentative step inside. When she went in easily, she moved farther in and Wakko could hear her rummaging. “Got one!” She said, bringing the fish out. “And there’s no lake or anything…”

“Cartoon physics don’t require logic like that.” Wakko said. “Okay, now see if you can pull down something else without the tunnel.”

Jessica paused and then reached and tugged once. Wakko and his siblings only had a split second to move before a large safe came crashing down! “That’s not exactly what I had planned, but that works…”

“A whole safe! That’s impressive!” Dot said. “Is there money in it?”

“Uh…probably not. I was thinking of one of Slappy’s cartoons.”

“Then it’s not money, it’s…” Suddenly the safe erupted and the tower shook with an explosion. Wakko clung to Jessica so she didn’t topple over anything and get hurt. “Whoa…”

“Okay. Safe to say she can pull large things out of hammer space…” Yakko said, recovering first. He jotted the note down. “How do you feel?” HE asked Jessica.

“A little dizzy, but I don’t know if it’s from the hammer space or the dynamite…”

“Okay. Well. I think that’s quite enough practice for one day…” He reached up and pulled down the scenery, revealing a completely in tact tower. “Alright. I have to go see the lawyer people now. Wakko, you’re in charge. Don’t leave the tower until I get back.”

“Right.” Wakko saluted. Then he padded over to Jessica as Yakko turned his back. “But maybe just going below for some fresh air would be good for you right now.”

“I heard that.” Yakko said. “Alright, go ahead, but don’t leave the lot, okay? And don’t let the CEO woman see her, either. We don’t need any unwanted trouble.”

“Hey, we can get all dressed up!” Dot said. “I’ve got the perfect outfit for you!” Dot pulled Jessica into her room, and slammed the door.

“How’d you get her back to sleep last night?” Wakko asked. He moved to stand next to Yakko.

“Same way I always got you and Dot back to sleep. I let her talk out what was bothering her, and then we went to bed.” Yakko said. “Not a big deal.”

“It’s a big deal t’me, Yakko. She’s expectin’ me to take care of her.” Wakko said. “I can’t help it if I sleep heavy though…”

“Next time, I’ll dangle some food in front of ya.” Yakko said, patting his shoulder. “But really, Wakko. It’s not a big deal. We did fine.”

#

Yakko sat down in front of the lawyer’s desk. “Look, I’ve done this song and dance once before and we got screwed over. I can’t afford that again, okay? Slappy says you’re the best out there. I trust her judgement.”

“I understand, Mr. Warner.” The lawyer said. She sat forward. “Did Slappy also tell you that I do two types of law? Probate and Family?”

“That’s perfect because we’re also going to have to figure out how to keep that girl out of foster care.” Yakko said. He had decided on the way there that Wakko was right about one thing. If Jessica was exhibiting partial cartoon abilities, whatever permanent residence she went into would have to be able to help her with that.

“You thinking you and your brother and sister are going to keep her?” The lawyer asked. “I gotta be honest, Mr. Warner. That’s going to be a hard pill for anyone to swallow.”

“Sure is. But that’s why we need the best.” Yakko said. “We’d like to get this settled before Christmas if possible.”

“Understood. Well, I did get the will back from the courthouse, so I just need to review it and then we’ll talk again. Tell Jessica I’m gonna need to see her at some point. If she needs your younger brother Wakko, that’s fine, too.”

“Alright. Good.” Yakko said, standing up. “Try to keep things on the downlow, okay? She’s already been in the papers, and she is in no way prepared for anything like that.”

“Understood. I am sorry your friend has gone through this already. She has some good friends in you and your siblings. Not everyone does in a situation like hers.”

“Yeah.” Yakko said. He headed for the door. “Thanks, Jill.” He said.

“Sure.”


	10. Ten

Wakko watched Yakko intently. He was examining the gift that he’d gotten for Jessica. “I hope it’s alright that I got her her own.” He said.

“I think it’s a great idea. You’re gonna have to teach her how to use it, of course. It might not come naturally for her.” Yakko said.

“Right.” Wakko said. “But…how do you teach somethin’ like that, Yakko?”

“Hmm. Something you’re gonna have to figure out.” Yakko said, handing him the bag. “She’s in Dot’s room right now. They’ve been talking a lot today.”

“I know.” Wakko smiled. “I like that she talks to all of us.”

“Me too.” Yakko said. “I think it’s something she needed.” He straightened. “Oh…” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“We have a sketch tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Wakko glanced towards Dot’s door. “First time she’ll be alone up here in a few days. Think she’ll be alright?”

“We’ll make sure she is.” Yakko said.

“Right.” Wakko got up. Tucking the bag into his own bag, he went to Dot’s room and knocked on the door. “Hey, Jess? Can ya come out here? I’ve something for you.”

Dot opened the door. “Hey, I’m spending time with her right now. Can it wait?”

“You’ve ‘ad her all mornin’.” Wakko said, crossing his arms.

Dot raised an eyebrow. “What? Jealous?”

“’course not.” Wakko said.

“You are! You’re jealous!” Dot said, giggling. “Look, she needs mature girl time, too, Wakko.”

“’course she does. But she needs best friend time too, and you had her since after breakfast.” Wakko reasoned. “I just want to give her something. You’ll appreciate this too, I think.” He added.

Dot sighed dramatically. “Okay.”

Jessica came to the door, giggling. “I like spending time with all of you…” She assured Dot as she left. Then she turned to Wakko. “You didn’t have to give me anything..”

“I know.” Wakko said. They wandered into the living room space, and he sat down. He pulled out his own gag bag. “You know how you’re always askin’ me about what’s in here?”

“Yeah. How many mallets do you keep in that thing?” She asked.

“Not important right now.” Wakko snickered. “A few different sizes, though. Dependin’ on what I need and for what reason.” He elaborated. “But that’s for another time.” He rummaged and pulled out the gag bag he’d gotten for her. “This one is for you.”

Jessica blinked, taking the bag from him. “There’s nothing in it…”

“Y’sure about that?” Wakko asked. He had an idea then. “You know what we need? A TV.”

Jessica frowned. “Don’t you have one?” She asked, gesturing to his bag.

“Nope. Fresh out.” Wakko turned his bag upside down and shook it. “See?” He needed her to understand how this worked. “Or you know what, I could really go for a Pepperoni Pizza.”

Jessica blinked. “You think there’s a pizza in there? A _hot_ pizza?”

“Could be.” Wakko shrugged. “Wouldn’t know.”

Jessica started then as if she suddenly got where he was going. “I’d rather a box of doughnuts.” She told him. Then she began to dig in her bag, and in a second came up with a box of doughnuts. “Whoa… I can’t…did that…? From me?!”

“Y’did.” Wakko smiled, pleased. “See, the gag bag is all about intent, and timin’.” Saying that, he reached into his own bag and pulled out a TV tray. “See?” He helped her organize the doughnuts. “It’s fun teachin’ you things.” He said.

“It’s fun figuring them out.” Jess returned, taking a big bite of a jelly doughnut. “I hope I never hafta leave, Wakko. I love you guys too much.” Wakko blinked, hearing a hint of his own voice in hers.

“We love you, too.” Yakko said, coming over. “That’s not a good dinner.” He added.

“Aw, c’mon, Yakko. It’s so good, and you don’t have t’cook or anythin’.” Jessica said.

Yakko raised an eyebrow. “True.. uh. Wakko? A word, sib?”

Wakko knew already what he was gonna ask, but he got up anyway. “Save me another jelly doughnut, Jess.” He said as he followed Yakko into the kitchenette. “Don’t ask me about that. I’ve no idea where the voice came from.”

“Eh. She’ll be alright. I think it’s probably because she’s been around you a lot recently.” Yakko said. “On another note, I think we should take her to the commissary and get real food. She’s not completely like us. She’s got to eat real food.”

“Right.” Wakko said. He turned to the living room. “Hey, Jess? Let’s go get some real food, alright?”

“Okay.” Jessica scooped up her gag bag and stuffed it out of existence without thinking about it.

Wakko blinked. Maybe some things were becoming second nature to her. “We better keep an eye on her…” He muttered Yakko. “She does that in front of the wrong person…”

“Right.” Yakko said. Then he turned to Wakko. “I’m proud of you, Wakko. I really am.” He said putting a hand on his shoulder. “Dot! Come on, we’re going to dinner.” When Dot joined them, Wakko grabbed Jessica by the hand and led the way out.

#

Jessica sat down with her food. Wakko and Yakko boxed her in on either side. Yakko hadn’t wasted any time in reminding her that she needed to keep her cartoon-ish abilities under wraps. As she ate, she could hear people whispering.

They had started as soon as she walked in with the Warners, and it hadn’t stopped yet. Now she heard snatches of it. Some were condemning Warner Brothers for not taking care of her themselves. Others flat out insulted the Warners themselves.

Jessica tried to ignore them, but when they started complaining about Yakko, she couldn’t handle it anymore. Ignoring Yakko and Wakko’s frantic gestures for her sit down, she got up on a table. “Hey!” She called. The commissary fell quiet, and all eyes went to her. “You don’t get to talk about the Warners like that. Ever!”

“Uh…Jess? Sit down…” Wakko tugged on her sleeve. “Now’s not th’time.”

“Hold on.” She said, pulling away. “You people. Always with the insults and being revolted, and turned off. Did it ever occur to you that part of the problem is that you had them shut up in a water tower for decades?! They didn’t deserve that!”

“You don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.” Someone said from the back. “These kids, if you can even call them that, are uncontrollable.”

“Only when you irritate them, and treat them wrong!” Jessica shot back. “If you haven’t figured that out by now, you never will!”

“Young lady, cease this tirade at once!” Rita Norita demanded. “You have no business telling us how to deal with…”

“I’ve got more business than you have, Lady!” Jessica said.

“Jessica…” Yakko stood then, and picked her up off the table. “That’s enough.” He said in the most firm voice she’d _ever_ heard him use. “Wakko, get our dinner to go. We need to leave. Now.”

Jessica let Yakko lead her out of the commissary. She was quiet. When they got closer to the water tower, she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Yakko said quietly. “Not that we do not appreciate your loyalty, but… we prefer to keep it lowkey. You might’ve just invited more trouble than we needed.” He turned to face her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Look, we’re not worried about what anyone thinks of us, okay? It’s their own loss if they don’t want to be nice. We have our own way of dealing with it. But we don’t need _you_ defending us and making yourself look bad for our sake. You have enough going on.”

“I won’t do it again.” Jessica said. She refrained from crossing her fingers behind her back. “Promise.”

“Alright. Let’s go eat now.”

Jessica stood there a long moment. She felt horrible for how she’d reacted. She should have known better. The Warners didn’t invite trouble. Her great grandfather had told her that. “I’m sorry.” She said again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Wakko said. He took her by the hand. “He’s not really mad at you. None of us are. Y’just gotta be more careful is all.”

“Yeah.” Yakko said. “We just want you to stay safe. It’s not a good idea to get people mad at you.” He gestured to Wakko. “Elevator button?”

“Right.” Wakko rummaged in his gag bag and pulled out the button. The tower itself lowered, and they walked in. It went back up without a second hesitation. “Y’wanna practice some ore with your bag?”

“I dunno.” Jessica said. She felt Dot shove a chair behind her, and she collapsed into it. “I think hammer spacing is starting to affect me a bit.”

“Yeah, y’don’t look so good…” Wakko suddenly looked more concerned than usual. “Hey, Yakko… c’mere.” When Yakko approached he turned to his brother. “She’s not lookin’ great, is she?”

“Not at all.” He pulled Jessica from the chair. “I think you better get in bed.”

“But I want to play…”

“You can play with us when you’ve rested.” Yakko said. “Go and get ready for bed, and I’ll bring in something warm for you to drink.”

“C’mon, I’ll go with you.” Wakko said, leading her towards her room. “That’s a bit of delayed reaction, huh?”

“Does this mean I shouldn’t do it anymore?” Jessica asked. She suddenly worried that if she couldn’t be more like them, the Warners wouldn’t see any reason to fight to keep her.

“I don’t think it’s somethin’ you can control, actually.” Wakko said. He tucked her into the bed. “I think your great grand father dyin’ unleashed it. He musta known about it.” He glanced up as Yakko came in. “Y’think he knew about her special innate cartoonish ability?” He asked his elder brother.

“Possibly. Hard to tell without being able to ask him.” Yakko set a mug of hot tea on the nightstand. “This should make you feel a bit better. Do you hurt anywhere?”

“Uh uh. I’m just tired all of a sudden.” Jessica yawned as if to make her point. “It’s no fun being able do stuff like that if it’s gonna knock me out.”

“Maybe it’s just a matter of adjusting to it.” Yakko said. He turned to his younger brother. “Are you planning to camp out in here tonight?” “Yeah. Probably a good idea, considerin’ I don’t sleep as heavily when I know she’s nearby.”

“Good idea…” Yakko nodded. He turned to go, and paused. “Dot?”

“My little sister isn’t feeling well. Do you mind if I stay too, Wakko?” She asked.

“We’ll make it a slumber party.” Jessica said in a soft voice. “Yakko, do you want to stay?”

“I…I think I’ll pass this time.” He smiled a bit. “Sleep well, guys.”


	11. Eleven

Yakko led the way back to the lawyer’s office two days later. Wakko was talking quietly with Jessica, who was doing much better. “Now, remember. No gag bag antics, no gookies.” He reminded them.

“Mr. Strict.” Wakko muttered.

“More like, we need to make a good show of this, because she’s gonna be judging us even if she doesn’t say she is.” Yakko replied. “So please, please….”

Jessica belched in response, sending Wakko into a fit of giggles. “S-sorry.. I swear that wasn’t intentional…” She said when Yakko gave her an exasperated look.

Yakko sighed. This was one of those times when he felt Wakko wasn’t the best influence on Jessica. “Just… come on.” He knew Wakko was trying to be a better influence. It was just in his nature. As they reached the building where the office was located, he paused again and turned to face Wakko and Jessica. “What are the rules?” He asked.

“No gookies.” Wakko said sullenly.

“No gag bag antics.” Jessica added. “But Yakko, that means this is going to be _really_ boring.”

“It won’t be a long meeting. Just hang in there. I promise.” Then he intentionally ushered Jessica ahead of him as they walked inside. He loved Wakko, but he didn’t trust him if Jessica suddenly started getting bored.

“I’m not getting in there.” She pointed to the elevator.

“What? Why not? You get in the one at the Tower.”

“That’s different. It comes from Wakko’s gag bag. This isn’t and it can get stuck.”

Wakko moved to stand next to her. “Guess what? I brought m’gag bag this time. We won’t get stuck. Not like what happened to me an’ th’ doctor.”

“Besides, this is much quicker.” Yakko said. He pushed the button, and when the doors opened, he walked in, and let Wakko lead Jessica in. He watched her cling to his younger brother’s sleeve. No matter who was the oldest of the three of them, it was clear Jessica had chosen her older brother. But at least she let Yakko help sometimes.

When the got to Jill’s floor, he led the way to the office and checked them in with the receptionist. “This is gonna be very important. The good thing is, you don’t have to be there for the hearing. The judge does all that. She just needs to know who she’s representing.” Yakko explained to Jessica.

“I understand.” Jessica said. She sat down next to Wakko in the waiting room. “Hey, after this, can we go to the park and play?”

“Sure, as long as you’re feelin’ alright. Looks like you’re doin’ better.” Wakko turned to Yakko. “You’re gonna come, too, right?”

“We’ll see how things go first, okay?” Yakko didn’t want to make promises. He turned towards the offices as a door opened. “Hello, Jill.” He stood, gesturing for Jessica and Wakko to follow. “This is Jessica, and this is my younger brother, Wakko. He takes care of her.”

“That’s so nice.” Jill said. Yakko could tell she meant it. “Will you three follow me?” She said.

They all followed her down the hall. Yakko could hear Wakko’s voice reassuring Jessica quietly. He suspected Wakko was the only reason Jessica hadn’t bolted yet. Once they were settled, the lawyer moved to sit on her side of the desk, and ordered in some water for them. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

#

Wakko found himself bored within two minutes. He knew that if he was bored, Jessica was probably twice as bored. He wanted to do something to break up the bordem, but he’d already promised Yakko he’d be better example. Instead, he decided to try something a little more harmless. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled something on it, showing it to Jessica.

Jessica nodded. And not as discretely produced her own notepad from hammer space. She was still writing when Yakko nudged her. “Hmm?”

“Ms. Jill is talking to you…” Yakko reached over and took the notepad. “I told you no hammer space while we’re out.” He added out of the side of his mouth. He cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.” He said to the lawyer.

Wakko made a face at Yakko’s back, but schooled his features as the lawyer began to ask Jessica a few questions. Most of it he didn’t understand. Jessica didn’t appear to understand most it either, but didn’t falter in answering the questions she did know the answers to. He sat up straighter than as the lawyer stood. “Is it over?” He asked.

“For now, yes.” Jill said. She turned to Jessica. “I’ve already sent in the paperwork that Yakko filled out. You’re free to return to them.”

Jessica studied her, and Wakko got the impression she was trying to decide if it was a trick. “Just for now?” She asked.

“No. For good.” Jill said. “Of course we’ll have to make it all official once the probate is settled. But as far as anyone will know, it’s official.”

“Slappy was right about you. You really do get things done.” Yakko said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

Wakko had put a hand in Jessica’s. “Know what we gotta teach y’next? Discretion.” He smiled. “’specailly ‘round him.” He gestured to his brother. “He doesn’t miss much.”

“Well, right now, I think we should go home and get Dot. We should do something together as a newly formed family.” Yakko said. Dot had decided to stay behind since she wasn’t really needed. Yakko said. “And he’s right. I don’t.” Then he turned to Wakko. “But I did beg you guys…”

“You said no gookies, and no gag bag. I didn’t use either.” Wakko pointed out.

“Wakko….” Yakko shook his head. “It’s fine. You didn’t really hurt anything, I guess.”

Wakko smiled. “Good.” Then he turned back to Jessica. “You feeling okay with everything?”

“I think so…” She sighed softly. “Let’s go get Dot, and go do something fun.”

“We can do that.” Yakko said. “Are you sure you’re up for it?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Jessica said. Then she bounded ahead.

“Somethin’s wrong.” Wakko said to Yakko.

“Yep. Maybe she doesn’t want us to know…” Yakko suggested. “You should get her alone and ask her.” He went up into the tower on his own.

Jessica waited as she always did for him. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Wakko flopped on the ground, and patted the spot next to him. “You’re still worried, aren’t ya?”

“Yeah.” Jessica said. She sat down. “Wakko, I’ve been through all this before. The adoptions and the failures. So you know I can’t trust anything until it’s in writing.”

“But y’ heard the lady. It’s just gonna be a matter of signin’ papers.” Wakko said. “I think y’need to give this a chance, and give yourself a chance to be happy an’ settled.” He took the girl’s hand and squeezed it. “And, if they try to take ya from me, I’ll give ‘em the mallet.”

“The big one?” She asked.

Wakko chuckled. “My huge one, yeah.” He stood. “C’mon. Let’s go see what Yakko and Dot wanna do. S’no good worrying about somethin’ we can’t control right now.” He stood and pulled Jessica to her feet.

“Alright.” Jessica followed him to the base of the tower. “I think you should use your gigantic one.”

“Hey, you’re probably right.” Wakko said. He didn’t have to ask what she meant. He knew. And if reassuring he’d get even would help then he didn’t mind repeating the promise. He pulled the elevator button out of his bag and smacked it on to the tower. The balcony came down, and he climbed in, leading Jessica after him. “You do the honors.” He said.

Jessica pushed the button and very quickly the balcony returned to the entrance. She hauled the door open. Wakko pulled them both inside and the door clanged shut behind them. “Hey, Yakko? Dot? What do you guys wwanna do?”

“We can do lots of things!” Dot said. “Yakko says that things went well for you guys? That’s awesome! Let’s get some real dinner, and then dessert. Then we can try and find something fun to do before bed.”

“How about pahsketty? And garlic bread.” Jessica suggested.

“No garlic bread. That stuff stinks.” Dot made a face. “Yuck. You can’t kiss anyone with garlic on your breath!”

“Ew…” Jessica wrinkled her nose.

“You’ll change your mind eventually.” Yakko told her. “In the meantime, if you want garlic bread we’ll deal with it.” He eyed Dot. “Won’t we?” He prompted his sister.

“Yeah.” Dot said, nodding. “Let’s get some dinner.”

“Sure. Let’s go, sibs.”


	12. Twelve

As far as Jessica was concerned the next few days, life was good. She and the Warners fell into a comfortable family type routine. The three cartoon siblings would go out for sketch gigs and she stayed. They’d all go over to the school house in the afternoon.

The teacher wasn’t so fun. And she hated it. But every once in a while, Wakko or Yakko would pull a gag or two and it would make it more tolerable. Dot could do it too, but she more often than not left it to her older brothers to do.

After almost a month of this, Jessica found herself so imbedded in their lives she started to forget that there were still official papers to be signed. Her mind was too preoccupied by how she could eventually best Wakko in a gag-off. Twice now he’d beat her in less time than it had taken her to pull out her gag bag. But she’d been practing pulling it out of hammer space when they weren’t home. The hammer space exhaustion was still there, but it wasn’t nearly as tiring as it had been. Now she could do it without really thinking about it. She had yet to prove that fact to the Warners.

When she finished making her bed (something she noted they almost never did), she sat and watched TV. Most of the time she found herself watching shows that she normally wouldn’t watch, but boredom usually won out. She sat up straight as the tower door opened. “Hey guys, welcome back! How did it go?”

“Jessica. It’s…it’s Jill.”

The girl whipped her head around to stare. The lawyer was standing there looking disheveled and exhausted. “Ms. Jill? Yakko’s not here right now… they’re working.”

“I see that. They didn’t leave someone here with you?” Jill asked. She was scrutinizing the place. “You’re not old enough to stay by yourself…”

A pit formed in Jessica’s stomach. She recognized that tone. She’d heard it her whole life. “They’ll be back any minute and we’re gonna go to school.” She said, forcing her voice to stay steady.

“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to come with me now. I can’t, in good conscience, leave you here.”

“No!” Jessica said. “I’m okay, really, I am. I’m just waiting for them so we can go to school!”

“I’m sorry.” Jill said. She moved closer. “Now come along, and don’t make such a big deal out of this.”

“Forget it!” Jessica took a long step backwards, and she reached into hammer space. A large mallet that she could barely hold on to appeared. “Stay back, or I swear I’ll use it!”

“Now, Jess. Swearin’ isn’t nice.” Wakko’s voice piped up from behind the woman. Then Jill was on the floor. He stuffed his own mallet back into his bag. “You okay?” He asked, hurrying over. “She didn’t really climb all the way up…?”

“She did.” Jessica said. She’d let her own mallet drop, and she was clinging to Wakko tightly. “You can’t leave me here anymore when you go…she says it’s not allowed.”

“Where was she when they locked us up?” Yakko’s voice muttered. He was helping Jill up, and escorting her to the door. “I’ll take thos papers. Thank you.” Then he punted her out of the tower.

“Maybe you’re right about that.” Wakko said. He gently pried her fingers off his sleeve. “We better hurry. I really don’t wanna get a tardy today.”

“When do you ever want one of those?” Dot asked. She looked at Yakko. “Was that the lawyer that I just saw storming towards the gates?”

“Yeah. She tried to make off with our little sister.” Yakko said. “We took care of it.” Then he eyed Jessica’s mallet. “Impressive. Hammer space or gag bag?”

“I think gag bag _in_ hammer space.” Jessica said. Then she grinned. “You guys must’ve been only a few steps behind her the whole way.”

“I smelled her perfume.” Wakko said. “And then Yakko said that she wasn’t supposed to just show up like that, so we rushed back as soon as we could.”

“She wasn’t.” Yakko frowned. “I told her to mail these to Dr. Scratchensniff.” Then he turned to Jessica. “But you are right about one thing. You’ll have to come with us or stay with someone older until we’re done.”

“We’re gonna be late.” Jessica said. She picked up her mallet and stuffed it back in her bag quickly. She didn’t want to talk about what had almost happened or about the fact that she’d broken the rules and used her cartoon ability in front of Jill. “Last one to schoolhouse is a rotten egg.” She called, before taking off.

#

“This is gonna be a long day.” Wakko complained. They were slated for at least 2 hours of sketches. “We can’t keep Jessica waitin’ that long.”

“Stop worrying. She’s hanging out with Skippy right now. This is good for her. And besides now she can spend some time with Slappy, too. Jill can’t object to that. Slappy’s older than she is!” Yakko reminded him. “If we can get all this done in a take or two, and we should be done before dinner.”

“I can’t help it. I promised to look out for her, Yakko. If she gets taken, and I’m not there…”

“Look. Jill’s not gonna try anything again. She’s with Slappy. If anything, Slappy will scare her off. Jessica’s learning her way around our world, too.”

“You guys ready?” The director asked then, interrupting Yakko’s speech.

“One more minute.” Yakko said professionally, then he turned to his siblings. “Look, guys. We took on a lot, taking her in, but we’re her only family now. Right now, we have a gig to do. I trust Slappy with her, and you should too.” He turned back to the director. “We’re ready.”

Wakko opened his mouth to protest, but then shook it off. Yakko was right. They had a job that needed to be done, and they would do it. He had promised himself, and his siblings that having Jessica there would not take away from things like this. “Ready here, too.” He added, just to reassure Yakko he was definitely on board.

“Okay, places everyone.” The director called and everyone got into position.

The scene began rolling, and Wakko, being the performer he was, did his due diligence. Mallets, safes, and even a couple of anvils were called up throughout the various scenes and sketches. When the sketches were done, he was glad. He waited for his brother and sister as they talked some people. “Can we go now?” He asked Yakko.

“Sure.” Yakko smiled. “A great day of work, sibs.” He said.

“’course it would’ve been better if _someone_ had been more present.” Dot said, turning to Wakko. “I know you were trying you’re best, but we could tell you were miles away.”

“Sorry, guys. I tried to focus, I really did.” Wakko apologized.

“Hey, come on. You did a great job, Wakko. And hey, if it makes you feel any better, I was preoccupied with concern for our youngest sister sib, too. But I know she’s in great hands with Slappy.”

“The one who was already teachin’ her how ot use dynamite?” Wakko asked. Suddenly, he was overcome with worry. “Y’don’t think she’d show Slappy those abilities d’you?”

“I can almost guarantee it.” Yakko said. “But Slappy’s good people.” He paused. “We really should talk to her about who is good and who is not to be showing that stuff to, though…if anyone on the lot ever saw it…”

“What about Jill?” Dot asked. “Clearly she saw her pull that hammer out of nowhere.”

“We signed a non-disclosure agreement.” Yakko said. “She can get sued by me if she even thinks about opening her mouth.”

“Let’s go get her.” Wakko said. He’d feel better with Jessica where he could keep an eye on her. Was this how Yakko felt every day?

“Sure, Wakko.” Yakko said. He and Dot moved up ahead, and Wakko could hear them, once again, talking between themselves. He refrained from being offended. _Maybe that’s why Jess is so important to me._ He mused silently. With Jess in their numbers, the playing field was about even. And besides, she appreciated his creative genius, no matter how immature it seemed to the other two.

#

Jessica giggled, listening to Skippy talk about how much he idolized his Aunt Slappy. It reminded her of her adoration of her new older brothers and sister. Especially Wakko. Not that she thought Yakko and Dot weren’t great of course. “I can’t believe she actually did that.. and took you with her!” The Warners didn’t like to take her on the job with them. Though, she did suspect it was mostly Yakko who objected to this.

“It was nothin’, really.” Slappy said. “He’s my nephew. I can’t very well leave him in the house alone.” She patted her on the head. “Alright, you two. Let’s get a snack. I’m sure your brothers and sister will be here soon.” Slappy ushered the two of them inside.

As they settled down, Slappy turned to her. “That’s some pretty cool power you’ve got there, kiddo. Has anyone else seen it besides the Warners?”

“Well… the lawyer working on the will…she tried to take me out of the Tower and I pulled a mallet on her…” Jessica frowned. “Yakko and Wakko haven’t said anything about it yet but I’m sure a lecture is coming.”

“Eh, maybe not. They tend to use excessive means to protect and preserve themselves, too. If you followed in their footsteps, it’s their fault.” Slappy said. “Here.” She put some toast with walnut butter down on the table in front of them. “Don’t worry if you don’t like it. I just figured you’d try it.”

“I’ll try anything once. Except sardines.” She wrinkled her nose at the very thought. She took a few bites of the toast. The walnut butter didn’t taste too bad. But it wasn’t as sweet as the peanut butter she was used. She ate the piece she started, but left the rest to Skippy.

“Knock knock!” Yakko called.

“See? I told ya they’d be here for you soon.” Slappy said.

“Hey, didja have a good time?” Wakko asked.

“I did!” Jessica bounded up and over to him. “Skippy said he wants to be my friend, and that I should come over again.”

“We’ll definitely arrange that.” Wakko said. Then he turned to Slappy. “Thanks a lot.”

“Eh. It was nothin’. She was a peach, really.” Slappy reached over and patted Jessica’s head. “She can come by anytime.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Yakko said. “See ya later, Skippy.”

“Okay! Bye, Jess!” Skippy called as the Warners led her out of Slappy’s house.

#

“How was your sketches?” She asked. “When do I get to see them?”

“Soon, I’m sure.” Yakko said. “We’ve gotta do our homework when we get home. We’ll be going to school in the morning tomorrow.”

“Ugh…not in the morning…” She whined. “I barely sleep at night.”

“I know, but we have to meet with Jill in the afternoon, so this is the only way we can make it work.” Yakko said. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“We have to go see that woman? After what she tried to pull?” Wakko asked.

“Well, to be fair, she wasn’t technically in the wrong…” Yakko said. “I’m sure we’re gonna get an earful tomorrow. But I’ll impress upon her the importance of keeping what Jess did under wraps.”

“Just the same, I think I’ll be stayin’ closer to Jess tomorrow.” Wakko said. “You can’t expect me t’trust her after that.”

“I’m coming too.” Dot said. “She sounds like she’d be a lot of fun to play with.” She said to her brothers.

“We’re not allowed to play with her.” Wakko said. “Yakko’s rules.”

“Trust me, if she even tries that again, you guys will have my permission.” Yakko said.

Jessica stayed quiet while they talked. Personally, she didn’t want to go. The idea of being in that room with Jill, and knowing she had the power she did to deny Yakko’s adoption petition at the drop of a hat, even if the Warners were going to be with her, freaked her out more than she wanted to admit.

“Uh…you okay?” Yakko asked suddenly. He shook her by the shoulder gently. “You don’t look so good.”

“I don’t want to go tomorrow.” Jessica said. “Can’t you go without us? Like you did the first time?”

“Sorry, this is the finalizing part. She needs you there.” Yakko said. They had approached the water tower. “It’ll be okay really.” He and Dot went up using a pully that he produced from his hammer space.

“I’m not going.” Jessica said quietly. “He can’t make me.”

“Well… technically….” Wakko began. “Well, you can’t stay here without one of us. And it looks like we’re all goin’.”

“I don’t wanna go, Wakko! What if she’s just setting us up? That other lawyer did it, and Jill came _into_ our tower and tried to take me!”

Wakko was quiet for a moment. “Then I’m gonna have t’talk to Yakko, and I don’t think it’s gonna go very well.” He took a deep breath. “Y’probably should just go stay with Dot for a bit and work on your homework. This could be a while.”

“Right…” They took a cherry picker up to the tower, and she went straight to Dot’s room after grabbing her backpack. “Wakko told me to stay in here.” She said when Dot gave her a questioning look.

“He did?” Dot looked towards the door. “What’s going on?”

“He’s gotta talk to Yakko about something. And he doesn’t think it’s going to go well.”

“Uh oh. Wakko’s not really the confrontational type…” Dot said. “That could bode really badly for Yakko…”

“Well, whatever he thinks is gonna happen, he didn’t want me to see it…”

“Okay.” Dot said. She poked her head of the bedroom door briefly, then came back in and closed it. “Let’s work on homework. We’ll let the boys be boys.”


	13. Thirteen

“Where’s Jessica?” Yakko looked up as Wakko walked into the room. “Doing her homework? You should be doing yours.”

“She’s with Dot. Yakko, we need t’talk about tomorrow.”

“What about it? I really don’t think we need to worry about Jill.”

“Jess doesn’t wana go. She’s really freaked out.” Wakko said. “I don’t think we should make her go.” He braced himself for Yakko’s rebuttal.

“She’s got trust issues. She will probably always have trust issues.” Yakko said quietly. “We can’t let that dictate doing the right thing, Wakko, and she can’t stay here by herself.”

“Then I’ll stay with her.” Wakko said.

“If it was that easy, then we could do that. But Jill made it clear that when things were done with the probate, they need her there.”

“No.” Wakko said more firmly. “Look, they can figure it out without her. She’s nine anyway.”

Yakko sighed. “Wakko, I’ve let you be in charge as much as I can. But this is something you cannot handle. You want to do what she wants because she sees you as her best friend. You have to be her big brother first.”

Wakko paused in his retort. “Yakko…”

“I’m right about this, bro.”

“No, you’re not.” Wakko said quietly. “Trust me. This is just gonna blow up in our faces. She wants to run, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.” He turned and headed towards the door. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what he was sorry about, but it felt like the right thing to say. He and Yakko didn’t go head-to-head like that often.

Yakko pulled the door open. “Wakko, don’t do anything stupid.”

“What? Like this?” Wakko pulled a rope that had appeared from the ceiling. An anvil well right on Yakko’s head. “She’s stayin’ here.” He added. “And I’m stayin’ here too.”

He heard Yakko mutter words the censors would have bleeped out. Then he was trapped in a net. “This isn’t over.” Yakko informed him. “Wakko, we need to be on the same page.”

Wakko pulled out a newspaper and laid it out. He stood on the comics side. “Then join me.”

Yakko facepalmed. “C’mon, Wakko. I’m serious.”

“No. You’re Yakko.” Wakko said. “And you’re not on m’page, so I guess we’re not gonna agree.”

“I’ve an idea of how we can resolve this.” Yakko said suddenly. “What if I called Jill to come here instead? She’d be on our turf, and we’d have the upper hand.”

“That…might satisfy Jess enough.” Wakko conceded. “Look, I know you’re just tryin’ to help me an’ everything, but I already know what I need t’know because you’ve taken care of me m’whole life, Yakko. I just want to do it my own way.”

“I know.” Yakko reached over and patted his shoulder. “Let’s get our work done, okay?”

“I’m gonna go talk to Jess first.” Wakko said. He didn’t know when he’d changed her name to Jess, but it seemed to fit for some reason.

“Sure. Just make sure you tell her that this is non-negotiable.” His brother advised. “You can’t keep giving in to her.”

Wakko nodded. He knew that. He didn’t have to like it, but he knew it. He went to Dot’s room, and knocked on the door. “Hey, Jess? I need t’talk to you. It’s important.”

“One second. I’m trying to learn how to multiple two-digit numbers.”

Wakko smiled. “I know someone who can help if you can’t figure it out.” He called through the door. Then it opened and his best friend walked out. “So we have ot talk about tomorrow.”

“You let Yakko win, didn’t you?” She said, sticking her lower lip out.

“Well…not exactly. We came to a compromise.” He led her over to their couch. “Jill’s gonna come here instead of us goin’ there. That way she’s on our turf, and we can control things as needed.”

“She’s been here before…” Jessica said slowly, backing up. “She doesn’t care where she is, as long as she gets what she wants… and now she knows I’m not exactly a normal little girl, Wakko…”

“Hey…hey….” Wakko stood, and pulled her into a firm hug. “You’ve m’word, Jess. She’s not gonna take you from me…us.” He amended. While he largely thought of Jess as _his,_ he knew that they all felt responsible for the girl. “Come on, how ‘bout we get dinner started?”

“m’not hungry.” Jess said, pulling away from him. “Eat without me.” She went into her room and closed the door.

Wakko’s shoulders slumped. How had this gone so horrifically wrong? Jess had always seemed to trust his word. Why was it different now? “Yakko? Dot? I need to ask you guys somethin’.” He called to his siblings.

“Where’s Jess?” Dot asked as ssoon as she was in the living room.

“She went t’her room. She’s not gonna eat, she said.” He turned to Yakko as their older brother approached. “She turned m’offer down.”

“It wasn’t an offer. It was compromise. And she’s going to have to take it so we can get this taken care of.” Yakko said. “Just give her some time, and then try again.” He turned towards her door. “That’s all we can really do…” Yakko said.

“But she’s always trust me before…” Wakko said. “I don’t understand.”

“She’s had a lot to adjust to, I think.” Suddenly, Yakko stood up, snapping his fingers. “She needs to see Dr. Scratchensniff.”

“Now? It’s almost dinner time. He’s prob’ly gone for the day already.” Wakko said. “Maybe instead of school tomorrow, we go pay him a visit.”

“Good idea. The teacher won’t be happy but it’s the best we can do.” Yakko said. “I’ll order us some dinner. Maybe you can try and talk to her about something that’s not…this.”

“I’ll try…” Wakko said. Though he had to wonder if Jess would even open the door for him.


	14. Fourteen

The next morning, Jessica woke with a start. She and Wakko had talked until well past midnight, and she felt a little better about things. But only because she knew Wakko would absolutely be watching that woman for any signs of betrayal during the whole ordeal. In fact, he was curled up right next to her, one arm around her middle as if he was afraid she’d run.

The thought of running away hadn’t escaped her yet. The only thing that stopped her was knowing they could use cartoon physics to find her, and bring her back. “Mmm…” She squirmed a bit. “Wakko?” She nudged him firmly, but not hard. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

His arm came up and she scrambled up and rushed to the bathroom. That’s when she realized they’d fallen asleep in his bed, not hers. She didn’t even remember getting in his bed. Did she sleep walk? Or had she had a nightmare she didn’t remember? Either way, it had felt nice and safe, having her best friend turned older brother nearby.

“Y’almost done in there?” Wakko’s voice asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Jessica came out, and offered a soft smile. “You could’ve put me to bed in my own room. You know Yakko doesn’t like it when we sleep like that.”

“’course I could’ve. But you’re not as heavy a sleeper as I am, and I din’t want you to wake up.” Wakko said. “Can we talk about this after…?” He gestured to the bathroom urgently.

“Right.” Jessica stepped to the side and headed back to her room to get changed. She wasn’t looking forward to talking to their psychiatrist. But Yakko and Wakko had both put their foot down and she had to agree to go. But she had a condition of her own. Wakko had to sit in with her. And he’d agreed.

By the time she’d gotten dressed the three Warners were in the kitchen. “Do I look okay?” She asked.

“You look fine to me.” Yakko said quietly. “How are you _feeling_?”

“I’m okay I guess.” Jessica said quietly. She sat down between Dot and Wakko. They were having pancakes. That seemed to be a favorite of the three. Wakko’s were almost gone already. “I’ll just have two.” She told Yakko as he began to prepare her a plate.

“Two? You’re gonna need more than that.” Wakko said. “Get her a glass of milk, too.” HE told his brother.

“Right.” Yakko said. “So after we eat, we’re going to go see Dr. Scratchensniff. He’s good people, too.”

“Yeah, we just like to mess with him.” Dot said with a smirk. “But you should let him help you through things.”

“Maybe.” She had been to therapy before. She’d been considered unadoptable. “You’re still gonna come with me, right, Wakko?”

“’course. Told ya I would.” Wakko said. “C’mon, eat a little more, okay?” He pushed the plate of pancakes closer. “Just one more.”

“We don’t all eat the way you do.” Jessica allowed a giggle as she took a third pancake to satisfy her friend. “Better?”

“Uh huh.” Wakko said, devouring his last forkful. “Hey, Yakko, why don’t y’let me take her? You and Dot would just be sittin’ in the office anyway.”

“Nah, I think this is something we all should do together. To show solidarity.” Yakko said. He finished his own breakfast and then began collecting the plates. “You done?” He asked when he got to Jessica.

“Yeah.” Jessica was tempted to tell them she was willing to go to school instead of this doctor, but she’d already caused a rift between Yakko and Wakko once. She held out her plate and cup. “Thanks.” She said. “I mean, for all of it.”

“Hey, you’re family. And we do for each other.” Yakko said. He headed for the door. “C’mon, everyone.”

She felt Wakko slip his hand into hers and lead her to the door. “Don’t leave.” She told him.

“Never.” Wakko promised. “Hey, how about we go down a slide today?” He said to his siblings then as they stood on the tower balcony.

“From all the way up here?” Jessica asked.

“Of course.” Yakko said. “Unless you have a better idea.”

Jessica thought for a minute. Then she pulled out four grappling hooks from her gag bag. “This is as close to wall propelling as I’m ever willing to go.” She told them as she handed the hooks out.

“Not for nothin’, but isn’t the slide safer?” Wakko asked. Even as he questioned her, he set his own hook up. “Maybe we should toss down a trampoline? Or a net?”

“Got it.” Yakko said. Before Jessica could protest, feeling like she being babied, the two brothers had a net and a trampoline below. “We’re full on cartoons. You’re not.” He said when he saw the expression on her face. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Guys, we’re gonna be late. Come on.” Dot said. She was already halfway down the tower on her rope.

Jessica began her own descent, pretending it wasn’t as high as it was. Somehow the slide suddenly seemed like it would have been a better option. “Next time, Wakko, I’m listening to you.” She said as her best friend came into line with her.

“You should.” Wakko said. “Y’okay?”

“Sure.” Jessica said, though she felt as if she was gonna vomit any second. She kicked off hard on the side of the wall, and then again. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she graced the nearby shrubs with her breakfast. “Ugh so much for breakfast…” She groaned.

“I think we better start usin’ the elevator when you’re with us.” Wakko said. He put an arm around her shoulders. “Need some water?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Here.” Yakko handed her a bottle of water. “And I’ve some mouthwash, too.” He added, holding up a bottle of Scope.

“What would I do without you guys?” She asked. She’d noticed Dot had draped a jacket over her. It almost made her break into tears.

“You’ll never have to find out.” Wakko said firmly. “You’ve m’word.” He took her hand again once she’d drunk all the water and gargled with the Scope. “C’mon. Let’s go see if the good doctor can help you.”

#

Wakko sat down near the door. Dr. Scratchensniff was in his usual chair while Jess lounged on the chaise where most of his patients stayed. He listened as the doctor explained the purpose of the visit which Wakko had already tried to explain to Jess. His best friend only nodded, seeming preoccupied.

“Now. When did this thing with the distrust start? Not with the Warner kids…?”

“No. When I was four.” Jess said. She sat up a bit. “It was my first foster home placement. The family told me they were going to adopt me, and then they didn’t. From then on, I just assumed I’d never be adopted, and never have a family.” Jess got up and wandered.

“Good, very good. Now we are getting somewhere. And how do you feel about staying with the Warners?” Wakko sensed a bit of trepidation in the doctor’s voice.

Jess paused. She’d been staring out the window. “I think they shouldn’t live in a water tower.” She said.

Wakko withheld a groan. Hadn’t they already established they didn’t want to move? And they were fine with it? “Jess…” He began, but Dr. Scratchensniff waved him off.

“You may be one of the first people to appreciate them for who they are.” He said to Jess. “Do you know why they were locked away?”

“I don’t care why.” Jess said, her voice hardening. “You don’t do that to kids.”

“But…”

“No. No buts. I’m gonna stay with them, and let them teach me everything they know. They’ve wanted me from the beginning, and I’m going to try my best to make it work. They’ve had enough let downs.”

Wakko stood. “I’m sorry, doc. I didn’t know…”   
“No, no! This is wonderful. She’s finding herself. And that’s what she needed to do.” The doctor said. “Now I want you, and Yakko, and Dot to keep encouraging her. But don’t let Yakko be too blunt with her. I know how he can be.”

“Right.” Wakko nodded. “C’mon, Jess. Time’s up.” He ushered Jess out of the office. “C’mon guys. We can go now.”

“Is everything alright?” Yakko asked, his voice full of concern. “That didn’t take too long…”

“Everything’s fine.” Wakko said. “He wants you, me, and Dot just to keep encouraging her and reassuring her.”

“Alright. Anything else?”

Wakko shook his head. There was no point in bringing up her outburst about how they’d been treated. It wouldn’t change the past anyway. “What time is Jill comin’?”

“Two o’clock.” Yakko said. He was leading the way back to the tower. “You think you’re ready to deal with her now?” He asked Jessica.

“Maybe.” Jessica wasn’t really talking much. “Can I go visit Skippy after?” She asked.

“Sure. I don’t see why not.” Yakko said. Wakko wondered if he would have agreed to anything to keep Jessica happy right now. “But let’s just see how you feel afterwards.” When they reached the base of the tower, he turned to Wakko. “What’s the contraption of the day?”

“How about a trampoline?” Wakko said, noting their previous items were still on the ground.

“Good idea.” Yakko said. “You’ll have to help her.”

“I know.” Wakko liked it when he had to help Jess with something. It made him feel useful to her beyond being her best friend. He turned towards the girl. “Y’ready?”

“Yeah.” She came over to him. “Just not for the lawyer.” She whispered.

“Don’t worry ‘bout her.” Wakko said. He wrapped an arm around her as they both climbed on to the trampoline. “Just let us handle it, alright?”

“Okay.” Jess said. Then he bounced them up directly to the tower door. She clung to him gently as she found her balance again. “Don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to that…”

“Sure y’will!” Wakko said as he hauled the door open. Yakko and Dot joined them. “How ‘bout some lunch before she gets here?”

“Okay.” Jess said. “I’ll help!” She moved past him into the kitchen. “Let’s have a big sandwich, okay? Like lots of meat and cheese!”

“Y’got it.” Wakko said, rummaging around in the fridge. He poked his head out and looked at Yakko and Dot. “You guys want somethin’, too?”

“Why not.” Yakko said. Wakko suspected it was more to appease Jess than to actually fill his stomach. He and Dot didn’t eat nearly as much as Wakko did. “Just hold the cheese.” He said.

“Sure. But no mayo on mine? I’ll just have a bit of mustard.” Dot added.

Jess helped Wakko. At first she was quiet, and then she began to hum. At first Wakko wasn’t sure what it was, then he broke into a grin when he realized exactly what it was. “South Carolina with Columbia down the way, and Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay.”

“They have wonderful clam chowder.” Wakko chimed in, and she grinned. “Hey, that’s pretty good.” He said when she finished. “Had no idea you knew that one.”

“I guess I finally remembered it…” She smiled. Then she turned to Yakko. “Don’t worry. I’m still working on yours. I’ve almost got it.” Whether she did or not, Wakko wasn’t sure. But he realized she’d been trying to make Yakko feel included. “Okay, lunch is done!” She took her plate over to a table and sat down.

Wakko brought the rest of them, and then went back to get drinks. “Do you want water or juice?” He asked Jess.

“Juice.” Jess said. “Water isn’t my favorite thing.”

“But it’s good for you.” Yakko said. He checked his watch. “We’ve got about thirty minutes to finish this lunch and get ready for Jill.” He told his siblings as Wakko came back to the table with drinks for all of them.

Wakko saw Jess’ face go an unnatural shade of white for her. “Hey… y’don’t have to worry. If she tries anything, she’s in our territory. She won’t get away with it.” He sat down and ate his sandwich in three bites.

“Yeah.” Yakko said. “Wakko, Dot, I need you guys for five minutes.” He added. Then he got up and took his plate to the kitchen.

Wakko exchanged a look with Dot and the two of them got up. He reached over and squeezed Jess’ shoulder as he passed. “Yakko?” He asked in a lower voice.

“That lawyer may very well not come alone. Given that she attempted to remove Jess before, I’m not confident in expecting her to let it drop whether we’re here or not.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“What we do best.” Yakko said. “Let them think we’re clueless. Then give them a run for their money.” He turned to Wakko. “You’re gonna need to keep Jess calm so things don’t get too out of hand.”

“Okay.” Wakko said. He already had a plan. Yakko wouldn’t like the plan so he didn’t mention it then. “We’ll take care of her, together.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Dot agreed just as the doorbell rang.

“Okay guys. Let’s do this.” Yakko said, heading for the door.

Wakko moved to Jess’ side. The girl was standing by her chair at the table, gripping it so tightly her knuckles were white. He pried her fingers off the chair, and took her hand. “It’ll be fine. Promise.”


	15. Fifteen

Yakko was annoyed find that his suspicions about Jill not coming alone were right. He liked being right, but not about this. He let them in graciously though. “Welcome.”

“Here’s reason number one why she can’t stay here.” Jill huffed to the woman beside her. The other woman was already writing down notes. “It’d be too hard to get her to safety in the event of a fire or other emergency.”

“No it wouldn’t.” Jessica spoke up before Yakko could. “I can get out just fine.”

Yakko saw her gag bag slip out of hammer space, and he reached over and stuffed it back out of existence. “She’s a fast climber, and if she can’t climb, my siblings and I can handle getting her out unscathed.” He said, giving Jessica a warning look. He shook his head subtly. “So you see, your worries are unfounded, ladies.” He said, sweeping an arm towards the couch. “Sit, please. Can we get you something to eat or drink?”

“No.” The nameless woman said. “We just need to get this paper signed and get her situated.”

“When you say situated…” Wakko said.

“In a Home, yes.”

“No!” Jess said. “I don’t want to leave. These are my brothers and sister now.”

Yakko moved to block the ladies’ view of Jess. “Can’t we talk this over?” He asked. “She’s perfectly fine as you can see for yourself.” He waved a hand discretely to Wakko, hoping his brother would get his subtle hint to keep Jess stable.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Warner, but I can’t, being an officer of the family court, allow her to remain here. You’ve all done a terrific job, and maybe in a year or two…”

“Wakko, don’t!” Dot’s voice interrupted the woman’s speech.

Yakko whipped around to see that his brother, and Jess were gone. “Scene change?” He asked Dot.

“Yeah.” Dot looked horrified. “Why would he do that?!”

“I don’t know…” Yakko did know, and now he was very worried.

“Where did he take her?” Jill demanded.

“I can honestly say I don’t know.” Yakko shrugged helplessly. “He’s…unpredictable when he panicks, and you just threatened to take away his best friend.” Yakko didn’t know if it was unpredictability. He suspected that Wakko had been planning this in the back of his mind from the beginning. “WE’ll try and find her.”

“And you’ll bring her right to my office.” The nameless woman said. She held out a business card. “This is just one more strike against you.”

Yakko groaned. “Look. I’m sure Wakko meant well…”

“Yes, well…” She turned to Jill. “I guess we’re not wrapping this up the way we planned right now, so let’s get out of here. It’s kinda drafty in here.”

“Much warmer out here.” Dot called from the balcony.

Jill turned to Yakko. “Your brother has just made this one thousand times worse than it had to be, Mr. Warner.”

“No, I believe that was your uninvited friend.” Yakko snapped while ushering the two ladies to the door. He none too gently shoved them out the door, and pulled Dot back inside. Then he pushed a button that hadn’t been on the wall before. He heard the ladies scream as the balcony shot downwards. He brushed off his hands. “That should take care of them for a while.”

“But Yakko, what are we gonna do about Wakko and Jess?” Dot asked. “I’ve never seen him use a scene change just on certain people! You’ve never done that, either!”

“I don’t know, Dot. But I’m sure Wakko thought he was doing the right thing. I keep forgetting how protective he is, and how much that girl depends on him whether we’re here too, or not.” Now they just needed to find them both.

#

Wakko finished stoking the campfire, and set a pot of water on it. Then he went over and made sure that Jess was warm. Even in California it got chilly around the fall and winter months. He pulled a blanket out of hammer space and wrapped it around her. “We’ll just hang out here a bit, and then we’ll find somewhere else t’go.”

“When Yakko said you’d take care of things, I don’t think this is what he had in mind.” Jess said quietly.

“No, prob’ly not, but I wasn’t takin’ any chances.” Wakko said. He sat down and pulled out his pahsgetti, and began to divide it among them. “Here. Y’need to eat. Then we’ll get ready for bed.”

“It’s only four o’clock. You said I could go visit Skippy, remember?”

“Can’t do that right now. They’re prob’ly lookin’ for you right now. Everyone. Y’need t’stay right with me so I can protect you.” He patted her shoulder. “And when Yakko and Dot do eventually find us, you let me handle it, alright?”

“They’re gonna be really upset.” Jess said. “I told you I didn’t want to come between you and your brother and sister, Wakko.”

“You’re not.” Wakko said. “They knew how protective I was of you. They had to have expected somethin’ like this.” He finished his noodles, and then checked the water. “Tea water’s ready. Or do you want hot chocolate? I have all kinds of things.”

“You really were prepared….” Jess said slowly. “You were always plannin’ this, weren’t you?” She asked. In her excitement she sounded like him again.

“’course.” Wakko said proudly. “Now tea, or hot chocolate?”

“How about neither?” Yakko’s voice asked. Then his brother and younger sister were in the clearing. “I can’t believe you did this. I mean, I’m glad you did it, but why didn’t you tell me and Dot your plans?”

“Would you’ve let me?” Wakko asked. “I know you better than that, Yakko. You’d have wanted to try and “reason” with that woman, and she wasn’t going to be reasonable.”

“I suppose not, but you should’ve told me anyway.” Yakko said. He put a hand on Wakko’s shoulder. “You may be the big brother to her, but you’re still _my_ little brother. You scared me to death!”

“M’sorry.” Wakko said.

“AS it happens, I have a loophole that might solve this whole thing.” Yakko said. “Do you know what tomorrow is?”

“Saturday, no school.” Jess said from the campire where Dot was teaching her how to make friendship bracelets out of emobroidery floss.

“No school, but also. Tomorrow’s my birthday. I’ll be eighteen, and legal by all standards except one, but we don’t have to go there.”

“Goodnight everybody!” Jess quipped. Dot giggled.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Yakko said with mock offense.

Wakko ignored all of them. Yakko had just given them the answer to all of their problems! “You mean…?” Wakko said, his eyes lighting up. “But y’said she had to m’responsibility, didn’tja?”

“She will be. With my help, and my signature.” Yakko said firmly. “If that lady hadn’t been so aggressive, I could have reasoned that out with her.”

“Y’hear that, Jess? Y’get to stay, legally!” Wakko said. “This is great. We can go home and go to bed, everything will be just fine.”

“Uh, I think we might all want to stay here tonight. They’re scouting the lot for you and Jess right now. We’ll be okay to go back in the morning.” Yakko said. He then turned to Wakko again. “Well, little brother sib, this is your scene, you’re in charge.

Wakko smiled. “No, you be in charge. I just wanta be her friend mostly.” He said before going to sit by the fire. He watched Yakko reorganize the whole site, and before ten minutes had even passed, it looked more like a summer home than a forest clearing.

“Okay, s’mores anyone?” Yakko asked. He’d pulled out marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers from his hammer space. “Not the best dinner, but also not the worst we could have.” He began preparing them. “Step right up and get your s’mores here!” He said, sounding like a carnival barker.

Jess grinned. “Can I, Wakko?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Wakko watched her go. “Y’think she’ll be happy with us, Dot? We’re not exactly a proper fam’ly.”

“Who says?” Dot asked. “I think she’ll be happy no matter where she is, as long as you’re there.” She finished tying off her bracelet. “Besides, she’s part cartoon. She’d never make it with the “normal” people, and you know it.”

“That’s true…” Wakko said. He watched Jess come back to the fire. “Be right back with mine and Dot’s, and then we can tell Yakko about what you’d planned to do to that lady before he stepped in.” He went over to Yakko for his and his other sister’s s’more. “This has changed us.”

“Not much.” Yakko said. “We just gotta remember that she’s only partly like us, but mostly human.” Yakko smooshed the chocolate bar and graham crackers around the hot marshmallow. “And you’ve got to learn to trust me where she is concerned. You’re great with her, Wakko. There’s no denying that, but there are still some things we can work on.”

“Sure.” Wakko said. He still wanted to do things his way, but Yakko’s input wouldn’t hurt. “Still. I can’t wait till this is all settled and she can really start livin’ with us without fear of bein’ taken away.”

“Me either.” Yakko made his own s’more and the two brothers walked back over to the fire. The glow was getting brighter with the setting sun. “To tomorrow.” Yakko said, raising his dripping s’more lightly.

“Tomorrow.” Wakko, Dot, and Jess chorused.

“And to my forever family.” Jess added.

Wakko, Yakko, and Dot all nodded. Then they all began talking at once about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such an incredible joy to write. :) I have expanded the AU verse I've created and there are currently two other stories that are finished, and ready to roll. :) Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story.


End file.
